Mi Secretaria
by AnimePinkCess
Summary: Sakura Haruno sólo quería hacer su trabajo de la mejor manera como la profesional que era, sin embargo no imagino que su jefe sería nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, alias señor problemas. UA
1. Chapter 1

Notas del autor : ¡Buenas! Espero que les guste esta idea loca y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola. Un abrazo ;).

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencia : ninguna por el momento.

Ahora si, *tambores* :

Mi Secretaria

Capítulo Uno

Sakura Haruno miraba su reflejo en el espejo de su cuarto, su cabello rosa se encontraba en un moño elegante y sus ojos verdes brillaban de la emoción.

Hoy era su primer día de trabajo y no podía estar más emocionada.

-Hija -llamo su madre entrando a su cuarto , la mujer le regalo una sonrisa dulce -luces hermosa.

-gracias mama -le devolvió la sonrisa -¿no me veo muy arreglada?

-no, no. Mejor ir muy arreglada a ir desarreglada.

Sakura sonrió al escuchar a su madre, nunca cambiaría -será mejor que me vaya, mama -le dijo al ver la hora -nos miramos más tarde -se acerco a darle un beso en su frente y abandonó su cuarto.

-Sakura -llamo su madre.

-¿si? -

-suerte.

-gracias mama

* * *

-Oooh Sasuke

-eres maravilloso

-¡ah Sasuke!

-cállate, nos van a escuchar -murmuro un hombre de cabello azabache, su mirada aburrida puesta sobre la mujer debajo de el.

-¡ah!

-_coff coff_ - alguien lo interrumpió. -disculpa la interrupción pero tenemos que hablar, Sasuke.

El hombre llamado Sasuke lo miro con sus ojos entrecerrados -¿no llamas a la puerta?

-lo hice, hermano. Pero estabas muy ocupado -le indico a la mujer pelirroja debajo de el -¿te molesta?

La mujer no se avergonzó , únicamente arregló su cabeza, bajo su falda, se acerco a Sasuke y le dio un beso apasionado en la boca -te hablo después, cariño. -y sin más salió de la oficina.

Sasuke miro mal a su hermano , últimamente era hobby de Itachi arruinar sus conquistas. Término de arreglarse y tomo asiento. -¿en qué puedo ayudarte, Itachi?

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

-lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, hermano.

-de hecho, lo es. -tomo asiento frente a Sasuke -todo lo que tenga que ver con esta compañía es de mi incumbencia como Presidente.

Sasuke bufo -entonces despideme.

-eres un buen empleado, tienes habilidades que son necesarias. Pero te estas saliendo de tus responsabilidades.

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja -¿y que, me vas a castigar?

Itachi le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila, estaba acostumbrado al sarcasmo del chico -nope. Te voy a conseguir ayuda. -su sonrisa se hizo genuina al ver a su hermano fruncir el ceño. -¿no te gusta mi idea?

-no necesito ayuda- se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a la ventana -puedo hacer las cosas sólo.

-necesitas ayuda y la tendrás. Eres un desorden, entran más mujeres aquí que trabajo.

-¿no puedo divertirme?

Itachi suspiro, su hermano menor resultaba ser un fastidio muchas veces -puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no aquí.

Sasuke bufo y se quedo en silencio.

-te asigne a una secretaria

_Eso_. _No. Se. Lo. Esperaba._

_Bien_ -pensó Itachi -tengo toda su atención -los ojos oscuros de su hermano quemaban los suyos.

-¿es broma?

-al contrario. Te asigne tu propia secretaria. Comienza a trabajar hoy.

-¿no basto con las últimas tres? -se encogió de hombros -pensé que no te gustaba que jugara con ellas.

Itachi le sonrió -no estoy preocupado.

Eso hizo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño. Haberse metido con sus últimas tres secretarías le habían demostrado a Itachi que su hermano era un Casanova y nunca iba a cambiar. Había logrado que Itachi no insistiera.

Bueno, eso había pensado.

-¿no le gustan los hombres?

Itachi soltó un suspiro, claramente aguantando la frustración -no se las preferencias sexuales de tu nueva secretaria Sasuke. No estoy preocupado porque tiene increíbles referencias. Es conocida por ser una increíble profesional.

-¿en serio crees eso?

Itachi se levanto de la silla -en serio creo eso. Su nombre es Sakura Haruno, por favor comportate con ella.

-no voy aceptar ninguna secretaria -lo miro de forma desafiante. Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos hasta que Itachi se encogió de hombros.

-pues te aguantas -y sin dejar espacio a una discusión abandonó la oficina.

_Maldito Itachi_

* * *

Sakura miraba la compañía Uchiha & Asociados , y debía admitir que se encontraba intimidada.

_Era enorme _

Se acerco a las enormes puertas de la compañía, saludo al guardia y lo primero que hizo fue chocar con una mujer pelirroja.

-¡quítate de mi camino, idiota! -exclamo la mujer que siguió su camino.

La pelirrosa frunció su ceño e hizo una mueca molesta -que antipática

-Oh, lo es, Karin es la mujer más antipática que vas a ver por esta compañía.

Sakura se exalto al escuchar la voz de una mujer a su lado.

-Hola -saludo estirando su mano -mucho gusto, Ino Yamanaka

Sakura le devolvió el saludo -Sakura Haruno.

-Si lo sabemos. -eso hizo que Sakura alzara una ceja . -no te estamos acosando, es mi trabajo -le explico al ver la expresión de la chica.

Eso no ayudo en nada

-yo soy una de las secretarías que trabaja directamente con el presidente de la compañía -le explico -por cierto, debes acompañarme, te llévare con mi jefe.

-¿con tu jefe?

La rubia comenzó a caminar y asintió -es el hermano mayor de tu jefe, sólo quiere darte unas instrucciones.

Sakura hizo una mueca con sus labios mientras ambas entraban al asensor -¿eso es algo malo?

Noto como la rubia se tensaba por un momento pero le regalo una cálida sonrisa, sin embargo no contesto.

-llegamos -le dijo cuando el asensor se detuvo -sígueme por favor.

Sakura no comento nada, solamente siguió a la mujer.

-Sakura Haruno, secretaria de Sasuke -informo Ino a una mujer que se encontraba en un escritorio escribiendo en la computadora.

-cierto, el señor Itachi la espera.

-gracias -le indico Ino -puedes entrar Sakura, te esta esperando.

Sakura trago grueso y entro a la oficina de Presidente de la compañía Uchiha.

Vaya presidente

Increíblemente _guapo_.

-¿señor Uchiha?

-ah, hola señorita Haruno -le regalo una cálida sonrisa -es un gusto, Itachi Uchiha, presidente de la compañía Uchiha & Asociados

-es un gusto, señor Uchiha. -le hizo una reverencia -

-te llévare donde tu jefe. He escuchado muchas cosas buenas de ti. Sígueme por favor. -le pidió mientras abría la puerta para que ella pasará.

Resulto ser que Itachi Uchiha además de ser increíblemente guapo era un jefe increíblemente amable. Se había tomado el tiempo de mostrarle cada lugar de la compañía, indicándole que se hacía en cada área.

-tu trabajarás con mi hermano menor, Sasuke. -se detuvo en sus pasos -Sasuke es un poco problemático y le caería bien tener ayuda. Tienes muy buenas referencias.

Sakura no comprendía el por que comenzaba a preocuparse.

Llegaron a la enorme puerta que leía "_Sasuke Uchiha , Director_" , Itachi llamo dos veces y no obtuvo respuesta. Suspiro y sin ninguna advertencia abrió la puerta.

Y vaya escena

Una mujer rubia se encontraba con su camisa desordenada y con su falda arriba.

Y como si estuvieran acostumbrados a las interrupciones del mayor de los Uchihas, se vistieron rápidamente y la mujer rubia abandonó la oficina.

-Sasuke -comenzó Itachi, sonaba molesto. -te pedí que te comportarás.

-no eres mi padre.

Itachi suspiro -no comenzare una pelea contigo y peor frente a Sakura.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja en dirección a la mujer que estaba al lado de Itachi.

Intimidada. Se sentía intimidada

Estaba a tiempo de renunciar.

Pero no lo haría, su madre estaba orgullosa de ella y necesitaban el dinero.

-Ella es Sakura Haruno, tu secretaria.

Sasuke no le había quitado los ojos de encima , sus ojos eran peligrosos, del tipo de hombre del cual te sientes atraída pero sabes muy en el fondo que no es bueno para ti.

-no necesito una secretaria

-pues te aguantas. -definitivamente el mayor de los Uchiha estaba molesto -Sakura, te deseo éxitos y si mi hermano te causa problemas, no dudes en informarme.

-S-si señor Uchiha -le hizo una pequeña reverencia y espero hasta que saliera de la oficina, quedando únicamente ella y el monstruo detrás del escritorio.

-Así que tu eres mi nueva secretaria.

Sakura puso sus ojos jade sobre el y asintió, la mirada del chico era peligrosa, tenía problemas para hablar.

Se quedo helada al verlo sonreír

-bueno, esto será divertido . Veremos si rompes el récord de las demás.

_Maldita sea..._


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, primero que todo les quería agradecer a los que le dieron follow y fav a esta historia que es mi bebe. Este capítulo esta dedicado a ustedes y especialmente a "Karliss", "aRiElLa 95" y a "Abi sama" que se tomaron la molestia de comentar . Les agradezco mucho a todos. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo.

Advertencias : **-esto- : significa que es un recuerdo**

_"Esto" : significa lo que piensa uno de los personajes _

_Esto : es para enfatizar algo._

-esto - es diálogo normal

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ahora si, *tambores* , con ustedes:

Mi Secretaria

Capítulo Dos

Sakura miraba como salían las hojas de la fotocopiadora, soltó un suspiro profundo. Sólo había pasado diez minutos con su jefe y este ya había resultado ser un problema.

De hecho, quería renunciar.

Ya, en ese momento.

**_-bueno, esto será divertido . Veremos si rompes el récord de las demás._**

**_Sakura suspiro -con todo respeto, señor Uchiha, no vengó a jugar con usted, vengo a prestar mis servicios. Si usted quiere jugar con alguien, estoy segura que alguna de sus amigas estará feliz de hacerlo._**

**_Y para su sorpresa, el Uchiha había sonreído de forma sincera y con picardía._**

**_Y odiaba admitirlo pero se miraba guapo _**

**_-Tienes muchas agallas, me impresionas._**

**_No fue hasta que escuchó la voz de su jefe que se dio cuenta que había cometido un error. _**

**_Un. Gran. Error. _**

**_Su madre siempre le había dicho que no le contestará a su jefe, nunca, podía insultarlo después, pero jamás en su presencia._**

**_-perdón señor Uchiha, no debí responder. _**

**_No noto cuando el pelinegro se acerco a ella -eres mi secretaria, yo te doy permiso si hablas o no hablas. ¿Entendido? -estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en su rostro, sus oscuros ojos penetraban los suyos. _**

**_-¿entendido?_**

**_Sakura se quedo inmóvil, no quería tenerlo cerca pero Dios mío, olía delicioso. _**

**_¡Concentrate Sakura! -se regaño mentalmente , tragó el nudo que se comenzaba a formar en su garganta._**

**_-Sasuke -jamás pensó que se sentiría feliz de ver a Itachi Uchiha como lo estaba en ese momento. _**

**_Eso hizo (gracias a Dios) que su jefe alias problema se alejará de ella, lo suficiente para poder respirar y darse a la huida. _**

**_-¿que crees que estas haciendo? -la voz de Itachi sonaba molesta. _**

**_-sólo le doy instrucciones a mi "secretaria". _**

**_-te van a denunciar por acoso sexual. -miro a Sakura -¿te encuentras bien?_**

**_-ella esta perfecta, y no te preocupes, -su mirada cambió de Itachi hasta Sakura -no es de mi tipo de mujer. _**

**_¡Bastardo! _**

**_Itachi soltó un suspiro de frustración y Sasuke únicamente soltó un "ja"._**

**_El estaba disfrutando, se estaba divirtiendo._**

**_Maldito bastardo_**

**_-¿necesitabas algo? -pregunto Sasuke luego de unos segundos._**

**_-te venía a dejar este documento, pero necesito sacarle copia. _**

**_-yo. -trago grueso la pelirrosa -yo saco las copias, señor Uchiha. _**

**_Itachi tuvo que notar la súplica en el rostro de la mujer, que sin pensarlo dos veces le entregó el documento -necesito tres copias, gracias Sakura._**

**_Sakura únicamente hizo una reverencia y salió rápidamente de la oficina. _**

Volvió a soltar un suspiro, para ser su primer día de trabajo imagino que este sería distinto, pero jamás imagino que su jefe sería un idiota.

Un gran idiota

Un gran y guapo idiota

Pero, siempre idiota

-ah, perdón. Pensé que estaba desocupada la fotocopiadora. -la voz de un hombre hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

Era un hombre alto de piel blanca , de ojos oscuros y pelo negro. Le recordaba a Sasuke. -tranquilo, señor, ya termine -le regalo una sonrisa mostrando los documentos.

-¿eres nueva? -le pregunto el hombre, en su rostro no se miraba ninguna emoción.

-Si, es mi primer día.

Y para su sorpresa el hombre sonrió -estoy seguro que recordaría tu rostro, eres preciosa.

_"Dígale eso al idiota de mi jefe" -pensó la chica haciendo una mueca mental.._

-Perdón mi atrevimiento, me llamo Sai, es un placer. -le estiró la mano, y volvió a sonreír cuando Sakura contesto su gesto.

-Sakura -fue lo único que dijo.

-¿para quien trabajas?

Sin pensarlo hizo una mueca con sus labios -el señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Sai le regalo una mirada de compasión.

Genial, todos se compadecían de ella.

-Sasuke es un verdadero problema pero si necesitas trabajo puedes ir a buscarme. -su sonrisa era fría y daba miedo, mucho miedo.

Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia -muchas gracias señor Sai, con permiso, me esperan. -y sin esperar respuesta salió de ahí.

Aunque no iba a un lugar mejor, pero no quería estar con Sai , algo de el le hacia sentir incómoda.

Genial, unos minutos con Sasuke y pensaba que todos los hombres eran como el.

-Soy patética -soltó deteniéndose frente la puerta de Sasuke que leía "Sasuke Uchiha, Director"

-un poco, la verdad.

-¡Jesús! -se exaltó al ver a Sasuke hablarle a su oído -¿pero que hace?

Sasuke compuso su postura -le dicen hablar. Yo hablo, tu escuchas.

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de molestia -usted es un inmaduro.

Sasuke le regalo una mirada de incredulidad -y tu no eres tan inteligente. ¿No te han dicho que no le respondas a tus superiores, únicamente cuando se te autorice para ello? -alzo una ceja -¿y se supone que eres una "increíble" profesional?

-lo siento, señor Uchiha, no quise decir eso.

-tranquila. -Sakura lo miro confundida -te perdono si te arrodillas y pides perdón.

-¡que se arrodillen sus asquerosas amigas! -eso lo había logrado, iría a buscar otro empleo , lejos de ese bastardo, muy muuuuy lejos de el. Que la disculpara su madre, pero tenía que salir de ahí.

Sasuke pareció sorprendido por un momento pero se compuso -Si que tienes valor, pensé que era una fachada -se encogió de hombros -Pero veamos. -camino alrededor de ella -¿que pasa si de tu nuevo empleo piden referencias de tu antiguo empleo?

Maldita sea

-Si, hasta ahorita te das cuenta de ello. Yo doy esas referencias. ¿Y sabes que les diría?

Comenzaba a nacer un nudo en su garganta, quería cortarle la garganta a su querido jefe.

_"Tranquila Sakura, ESO es un delito"_

-les diría que eres una malcriada, grosera, respondona, y que no haces tu trabajo correctamente. En conclusión, no deben contratarte porque no eres la profesional que dices que eres.

-eso, no es cierto -le dijo en voz baja, estaba comenzando a temblar.

-¿disculpa que dijiste?

_"Dije que te quiero cortar la garganta, maldito bastardo"_

-Dije que eso no es cierto. -lo miro de forma desafiante. Ni siquiera Sasuke la intimidaría, jamás.

-¿ah si? -le regalo una sonrisa divertida -¿y quien lo dice? ¿tu? -le alzó una ceja burlona, si seguía haciendo eso se iba quedar así de forma permanente.

Lo cual sería divertido ver.

-Mira hagamos un trato, tu te vas ahora y yo te doy increíbles referencias para tu nuevo empleo, pero la oferta sólo dura un minuto.

_"Toma esa oportunidad, ¡tómala ya!"_

-déjeme demostrar que puedo hacer mi trabajo, señor Uchiha. No tendrá quejas.

-hmph - volvió a rodearla -¿y si no lo haces correctamente?

-Me iré -

-¿estas consciente que no te daré buenas referencias? -bajo su rostro hasta estar cerca del suyo.

Tenía unos ojos hipnotizantes

Pero no dejaría que le ganará -Estoy consciente de eso, señor Uchiha.

-¿y aún así quieres seguir con eso?

Sakura asintió y con la mejor voz que tenía contesto -Si. No tendrá quejas de mi.

Sasuke se alejó y le dio una sonrisa -eso veremos ,Sakura. En mi escritorio esta lo que necesito que hagas. Y necesito que organices mi agenda.

-Si señor Uchiha

-entra cuando dejes de temblar. -y sin decir nada más camino hasta su oficina y cerro.

* * *

Sasuke miro la fotografía que tenía en su mano derecha, era la última foto que tenía de _esa _mujer.

**-debes dejar de tratar a Sakura de ese modo, Sasuke. Te pedí que te comportarás**

**-y yo te pedí que no me asignarás a ninguna secretaria. ¿Ya ves? No todos obtenemos lo que queremos.**

**Itachi acaricio su sien -no se cuál es tu problema. No le has dado ni siquiera una oportunidad. **

**-¿una oportunidad? Es tu culpa por no cumplir lo único que he pedido. **

**Itachi lo miro furioso -ella no es como - pero su hermano lo interrumpió**

**-¡no tiene nada que ver! -le exclamo - esa mujer a la que tanto exaltas no es más que una secretaria, no tiene nada de especial y al igual que las últimas tres es una oportunista.**

**-estas actuando como un niño.**

**-hmph -se cruzó de brazos -eres un amargado.**

**-dale una oportunidad, Sasuke. -pidió el mayor de los Uchiha -puede darte una sorpresa. **

**Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y finalmente dijo -¿y si se la doy y es igual que las anteriores?**

**-no vuelvo a asignarte a nadie.**

**Tentador, increíblemente tentador. **

**-esta bien, le daré una oportunidad a - se detuvo -¿cuál es su nombre?**

**-Sa-Ku-Ra **

**-a Sakura -rodó sus ojos -no le haré la vida imposible , lo juro -levanto su mano derecha y la puso sobre su corazón -pero si no estoy conforme, se va, junto con tus estúpidas ideas que necesito ayuda.**

**Itachi suspiro -esta bien, Sasuke. Haremos las cosas a tu modo.**

Maldita sea, a lo que se había comprometido. Le había dado una oportunidad a la chica.

Pero había algo de ella que llamaba su atención.

Si bien no era como las mujeres con las que se había metido antes, esa chica tenía un "no se que" que le atraía.

Era una respondona y claramente cuando pedía perdón no lo hacía en serio, estaba más que claro que pensaba que el era un idiota.

Eso hizo que sonriera, recordó su rostro la forma en como se había enfrentado a el, como le había respondido furiosa, y después su cambio. Era una chica extraña.

Y tenía su valor. Había entrado a su oficina como si su enfrentamiento nunca hubiera sucedido. Se había llevado lo que el pidió y le había traído su agenda.

Incluido sus citas con sus "amigas especiales" como ella había denominado en su agenda.

Pero no por eso le dejaría todo fácil. Y no iba a engañarse , Sakura era igual que _esa_ mujer, no había duda de eso.

Volvió a mirar la foto, su ceño se frunció y metió la foto en su gaveta. Miro el reloj de pared, ya era la hora de almorzar y según su agenda tenía un almuerzo con Karin.

Lo único interesante de esa mujer es lo que su cuerpo le ofrecía, porque de inteligencia no tenía nada.

_"No como Sakura"_

-¿pero qué diablos? -pregunto en voz alta. Era imposible que el hubiera pensado eso. La chica era una extraña para el. Y presentía que no iba verla por mucho tiempo.

Necesitaba distraerse. Se levanto de su escritorio, tomo su saco y se lo puso sobre sus hombros.

* * *

Sakura se exalto al ver a su jefe salir de su oficina -¿señor Uchiha, puedo ayudarlo en algo?

Sasuke la miro fijamente, pero ella evitaba su mirada -saldré un momento. Puedes tomarte un descanso.

-gracias, señor Uchiha

Sasuke la siguió mirando fijamente , acerco su rostro hasta el de ella, logrando su cometido , que ella lo mirara.

Y debía admitir que sus ojos eran preciosos.

Sasuke reacciono alejándose de ella y le regalo una sonrisa maliciosa -toma tu descanso, estas temblando. -le dijo con una sonrisa de picardia en su rostro.

Sin emitir otra palabra el Uchiha se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ella.

Sakura soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio. Su corazón estaba acelerado. Odiaba sentirlo tan cerca, no lograba que ella actuará correctamente.

Miro el reloj de su computadora , era la hora del almuerzo. Pero no quería entrar en la cafetería y que todos le mirarán con compasión.

Pero tenía hambre.

Escucho pasos, alzó su vista y se encontró con Sai que traía su muy extraña sonrisa. -Hola Sakura -saludo el hombre acercándose a su escritorio -¿se encuentra tu jefe?

Sakura negó -acaba de salir, señor Sai -había descubierto luego de haber indagado en los archivos de la empresa que Sai era el arquitecto de la empresa. Y si quería mantener su empleo era mejor que no se corriera el rumor que ella se metía con las personas importantes de la empresa.

-¿no vas a ir a comer?

-no tengo hambre, señor Sai -fingió utilizar la computadora. Un sonido salió de su estómago.

_"La peor de las traiciones, las que vienen de los que más confías. Estúpido estómago"._

Sai le regalo una sonrisa, esta no daba miedo, pudo notar que hasta hacía que se mirará guapo. -¿me das el honor de almorzar conmigo?

Sakura lo miro sorprendida -no creo que sea correcto.

El hombre la miro fijamente -algo es incorrecto sólo si tu lo consideras así no porque los demás lo hagan.

Le costaba trabajo entender su lógica.

-ven, hay un nuevo restaurante que quiero probar.

Sakura suspiro -esta bien, señor. -apago la computadora y tomo sus cosas para acompañar a Sai.

* * *

Resulta que una vez que hablabas con Sai no resultaba ser desagradable. Al contrario, había resultado ser un caballero. Le había invitado al restaurante llamado "La Costa " y había evitado que se sintiera incómoda.

-Disfrute del almuerzo Sakura, espero que lo podamos repetir.

Sakura le sonrió -gracias, señor. -no quería ser grosera con el, por lo tanto era mejor ignorar ciertas cosas. -será mejor que me vaya, mi hora de descanso está por terminar.

-Sabes Sakura, la oferta de empleo sigue en pie, por si te interesa.

Sakura le hizo una referencia y se despidió. Aunque resultaba tentador, tenía que demostrarle a Sasuke Uchiha que ella era una increíble profesional. Tenía que demostrarle que podía hacer su trabajo.

Y se lo iba demostrar.

Porque era Sakura Haruno, y no se iba dejar vencer, y peor por culpa de un Uchiha.

* * *

¿Y bien? :D espero que les haya gustado. Todo comentario es más que bienvenido :D . Tengan lindo día ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Este capítulo está dedicado a ustedes quienes dieron fav y follow a esta historia y especialmente a " " "Karliss" (contestando a tu pregunta, es un SI :P muajaja), "aRiElLa 95", "Abi sama", "cerecito 07" y a "L'Sha" (gracias por el consejo, lo tomo muy en cuenta :D ) que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review . Les agradezco muchísimo a todos. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo este capi muajaja.

Advertencias : **-esto-** : significa que es un recuerdo

"_Esto_" : significa lo que piensa uno de los personajes

_Esto_ : es para enfatizar algo.

-esto - es diálogo normal

Mi Secretaria

Capítulo Tres

"Que comience la fiesta"

Sasuke miraba fijamente a la pelirrosa que se encontraba buscando unos documentos de su archivero. Su cuerpo estaba erguido, su mirada concentrada en su tarea.

Ignorandolo completamente

Y en cierta manera, le molestaba.

Habían pasado ya cuatro semanas desde que la chica había entrado a trabajar y odiaba admitirlo pero había resultado ser de gran ayuda.

En cuatro semanas había conocido a Sasuke, que le gustaba , que le disgustaba, cuando estaba de humor y cuando no. Debía admitir que era impresionante. Si se le olvidaba algo, la chica se lo recordaba o ya tenía las cosas listas para el. Si no quería hablar con alguien, ella inventaba una excusa, sin necesidad que se lo indicara.

Era silenciosa y eficiente. La perfecta secretaria. Tenía su agenda lista, sus reuniones programadas. Incluso compraba los regalos de su "_amiga especial_" Karin sin mencionar que ella hacía sus citas. Karin estaba más que emocionada porque creía que era el que hacía todo eso.

Si supiera

Pero ahí estaba su secretaria, buscando lo que sea que estuviera buscando. Y el estaba ahí mirándola fijamente.

Pero nada funcionaba, desde que habían hecho un acuerdo en su primer día de trabajo, Sasuke se había prometido no interferir en su trabajo. Ya no se le acercaba como antes, no le hablaba como antes, extrañaba ver sus reacciones.

Pero un trato era un trato.

Aunque, si no se juega con fuego, no es divertido.

-¿que buscas ?

Eso hizo que la chica se exaltará un poco, pero rápidamente se compuso. Aunque no lo miro, contesto -unos informes para su próxima reunión, señor Uchiha.

Sasuke la miró con una ceja alzada, ella se daba el lujo de ignorarlo. A _el_. _Nadie _ignora a Sasuke Uchiha.

Así que como un cazador , se acercó a su presa de forma silenciosa. Se apoyó contra sus espalda y se acercó a su oído. -deberías soltarte el pelo -le susurro, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara y se pusiera tensa.

-no me parece necesario, señor Uchiha -contesto de la manera más calmada.

Eso hizo que Sasuke alzara una ceja y se alejará -¿por qué?

Sakura se dio la vuelta para encarar a su jefe -porque yo vengo a trabajar, no a modelar. -le dio una sonrisa que se leía como "no me hace efecto su estúpido coqueteo, vaya coquetearle a su amiguita" y salió de la oficina.

Sasuke miró fijamente el lugar por donde la chica salió.

Y soltó un gruñido de frustración.

* * *

Sakura soltó un suspiro profundo y lento.

¿Qué le pasaba a Sasuke acercándose de ese modo?

Ahora comprendía porque sus secretarías duraban tan poco tiempo, probablemente porque el pelinegro se les acercaba de ese modo, y las pobres sufrían de un ataque al corazón.

Sakura se sentó en su escritorio, apoyó su cabeza en su mano derecha y suspiro.

A ella no le debería afectar esa cercanía. Pero no podía evitarlo.

En cuatro semanas había conocido un poco más del pelinegro.

Sasuke Uchiha era más que el Uchiha que aparentaba ser y ella lo habia comprobado de una manera extraña. Un día, ella había hecho dulces caseros y le había ofrecido un paquete a Sasuke

Típicamente el pelinegro los miró con disgusto y los puso a un lado, haciendo que Sakura suspirara profundamente para evitar partirle la cara a su querido jefe, pero su madre había insistido en debia ser amable con el jefe.

Y Sakura no podía decirle que no a su madre.

Asi que, decidio dejar los dulces que ella con mucho esfuerzo hizo, en el escritorio del pelinegro, y con una reverencia habia abandonado la oficina del Uchiha.

Para su sorpresa , había entrado a hacerle una consulta a su jefe y lo había visto devorando los dulces que ella había hecho.

Devorando. Como un niño emocionado por un dulce. Asi de lindo.

La mirada que le había dado, entre vergüenza, enojo y placer le había hecho soltar una carcajada frente a él. Y el furioso le había ordenado que se retirara.

Pero no había dejado de reírse de su jefe. Ya a la hora del almuerzo, tuvo que aguantarse la risa cuando lo vio salir de la oficina e informarle que iba a salir, y como segunda sorpresa el estaba sonrojado y evitaba mirarla.

No se había dado cuenta que su rostro se había suavizado y una estúpida sonrisa iluminaba su rostro hasta que Sai se lo habia apuntado.

Y para evitar dar explicaciones o falsas esperanzas le dio de los dulces que hizo al arquitecto de la empresa.

Sakura suspiró recordando ese día, la forma en que Sasuke había actuado con los dulces le había gustado.

Y mucho

Lo cual le preocupaba. Jamás mezcles el placer en el trabajo, eso siempre le había dicho su madre

-Sakura -llamo Sasuke por el teléfono, haciendo que diera un salto de la sorpresa -ven aquí.

Tan carismático su jefe, que le pedía las cosas por favor . Sin esperar que este le volviera a llamar, se dirigió a la puerta de su jefe y llamó dos veces.

-pase

Entro cuando se le indicó, y ahí estaba Sasuke mirándola fijamente, como siempre. Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia -¿en qué le puedo ayudar, señor Uchiha?

-necesito los documentos de la reunión de la semana pasada.

-¿los que tuvo con el resto de la Junta Directiva?

-Si, esos. Cuando los encuentres me los traes.

-Si, señor Uchiha

Sakura se dirigió al archivero que tenía Sasuke en su oficina, donde quedaba a la vista de Sasuke.

Si eso no le hacía sentir más incómoda.

-sabes Sakura, has hecho un buen trabajo a lo largo de estas cuatro semanas- le dijo mientras se posiciona detrás suyo y le hablaba al oído, no se habia percatado el momento en que el pelinegro se habia levantado.

Sakura se puso tensa, podía sentir el calor de Sasuke contra ella y algo más.

"_Oh Dios"_

-Gra -trago grueso, no podía hablar bien , sentía sus mejillas ardientes -gracias -

Sintió como su pelo fue liberado de su moño y como Sasuke lo tomaba entre sus dedos y lo acercaba a sus labios.

Estaba a la expectativa, quería sentir los labios de Sasuke en los suyos.

"_Si vas a besar algo que sean mis labios"_

-Sasuke -no era la voz de Itachi, ambos se separaron para mirar a un hombre alto, mayor, de cabello oscuro y ojos oscuros, fríos y duros.

_Un Uchiha _

La similitud era clara, especialmente en los ojos.

-Padre -Sasuke se alejó de Sakura y miró al hombre que estaba en la entrada, Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda, existía un enfrentamiento silencioso entre ambos.

Los ojos del padre de Sasuke se posaron en ella, sintió un escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo.

Sasuke intervino -ya veo que entrar sin permiso a algún lugar es herencia, Itachi es idéntico a ti.

El padre de Sasuke quito su mirada de Sakura y miró fijamente a su hijo -me vine a anunciar, pero no estaba tu secretaria para hacerlo -sus ojos quemaron a Sakura. -¿este es tu tipo de chica, hijo?

Sasuke gruño -no te metas con Sakura

La sorpresa no tardó en registrarse en el hombre y sin mencionar en Sakura.

-mucho gusto, Fugaku Uchiha -le hablo a Sakura que dio un pequeño brinco de la sorpresa.

Al parecer la bipolaridad era hereditaria.

-Sakura Haruno, señor Uchiha -le hizo una reverencia al hombre.

Sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro -levántate Sakura -Sakura miró a su jefe que miraba fijamente a su padre -puedes irte. -le indico a su secretaria

-oh no, no voy a decir algo que tu _secretaria _no pueda escuchar.

La mirada que le lanzó Sasuke era de enojo. Sakura tragó grueso y miró a Sasuke que le indicó que siguiera revisando el archivero. Sakura accedió sin decir nada y le dio la espalda a ambos Uchiha, mientras trataba de concentrarse en su tarea.

-siéntate, padre -le dijo el pelinegro mientras ocupaba su lugar en su silla.

-no voy a darle vueltas al asunto. Mi cumpleaños es hoy y como siempre tu no vas a ir.

-obviamente

-pero a tu madre le encantaría que estuvieras presente.

Sakura miro a Sasuke al notar el silencio incómodo que había inundado la habitación. Se sorprendió al ver la expresión de dolor que se posó en su guapo rostro.

Pero este sólo duró unos segundos porque rápidamente la substituyo por una mirada fría, una que ella jamás había notado.

Esta mirada era aterradora.

-no me importa lo que _esa_ mujer quiera.

-Sasuke, es tu madre.

-¡no me importa!

Hubo una pelea de miradas entre ambos hasta que Fugaku suspiro y suavizó su mirada-una vez, sólo una vez y yo no te vuelvo a pedir que hagas otra cosa por mi o por tu madre.

Sasuke miró duramente a su padre -y no vuelves a molestarme.

-y no vuelvo a molestarte. -accedió el padre de Sasuke cruzando sus brazos y resignandose.

El pelinegro puso su mirada sobre Sakura que se exaltó y fingió continuar con su trabajo -pero con una condición.

Fugaku Uchiha alzó una ceja pero de igual manera pregunto -¿cuál es tu condición?

-que pueda llevar a Sakura, como mi cita.

* * *

"_¿Cómo me metí en esto?"_

Sakura miraba su reflejo en el espejo del baño.

Maldita sea

Ella era su secretaria, no su cita.

Bien, ahora era su cita en la fiesta de su padre donde iban estar _todas _las personas _más _importantes de la compañía, sin mencionar de toda la maldita sociedad.

**Fugaku miró a su hijo y luego miró a la pelirrosa que estaba de espaldas a ambos pero de igual manera sorprendida.**

**-esta bien, hijo. Acepto tu condición, puedes llevar a la señorita Haruno a la fiesta.**

**-¿tienes otro asunto para tratar conmigo ?**

**Fugaku negó y se levantó del asiento en que estaba -será mejor que me vaya -se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo -te miro en la noche. -y sin decir más abrió la puerta y salió.**

**-¿que fue eso? **

**Sasuke alzó una ceja en dirección de la chica que lo miraba furiosa.**

_**Mujeres **_

**-¿que fue que? Ese es mi padre, ya lo sabes.**

**-¡eso no! -le gritó -¡no puedo ser su cita!**

**Sasuke le dio una sonrisa llena de picardía -¿por qué no? **

**-¡porque soy su secretaria! **

**Y para su sorpresa y enojo Sasuke había soltado una carcajada -entonces toma esto como si es una orden. Irás conmigo a esa estúpida fiesta.**

**-no -comenzó pero Sasuke levantó su mano interrumpiendola.**

**-iras a mi casa a las 5, y ahí te vas arreglar. Tranquila, alguien te ayudara.**

**-no, me iré como estoy ahora, soy su secretaria . -se cruzó de brazos.**

**Sasuke alzó una ceja -no te iras con ese moño. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella, tomo su cabello en sus dedos -te miras mejor sin ese estúpido moño.**

**-¿que pasa si no me presento?**

**Sasuke se acerco hasta su oído -entonces ten por seguro, que vas a tener tu propio puesto en la fila de desempleados**

Sakura abrió el grifo y se echó agua en su cara, Sasuke podía ser un testarudo y odiaba admitirlo pero él tenía el poder sobre ella, no quería perder su trabajo.

La paga era buena, el horario era flexible, y desde que Sasuke había prometido no molestar , su trabajo se había mejorado instantáneamente.

Sintió su celular vibrar, primero buscó un pañuelo para limpiar su rostro. Tenia un mensaje de Sai.

"_maldita sea"_

-¿quieres ir a una fiesta conmigo? -S

Sakura suspiro y rápidamente contestó -no puedo, tengo trabajo. -SH

Guardo su teléfono antes que recibiera otro mensaje de Sai, no quería que le sacara la verdad. Que iría a la fiesta del padre de su jefe, como nada más y nada menos que su pareja. Hurray.

Había trabajado hasta las 4 pero no había podido concentrarse correctamente, era mejor que comenzará a irse a la casa de Sasuke.

_A la casa de Sasuke _

-¡nooooooooo! exclamó Sakura tomando su cabeza -¿que hiiiiceeee?

Volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo del baño, lucía como una loca.

-Okay, Sakura -bajó sus manos y la puso sobre el mármol -vas hacer tu trabajo correctamente -se habló a si misma viendo su reflejo -¡y te mirarás maravillosa!

Soltó una carcajada que le hacía ver como una desquiciada pero no le importaba. En ese momento, eso era lo de menos.

-¿oye, estas bien? -

Sakura dejo de reír y miró apenada a la mujer que le miraba con una ceja alzada.

* * *

No.

No estaba bien.

Sasuke vivía en un edificio, enorme , elegante sin mencionar intimidante.

-Sakura Haruno -dijo la chica a la recepcionista del edificio.

-ah sí, el señor Uchiha la espera, piso 10.

El viaje en el elevador fue lento , o tal vez ella lo sentía así por la situación en la que estaba.

Se acercó a la puerta donde Sasuke había indicado que era su hogar y tocó dos veces. Adentro escucho pasos que se acercaban y apareció Sasuke.

Un Sasuke sin camisa

"_Maldición, se mira bieeen"_

_Más que bien_

Sakura se sonrojó por lo que estaba pensando -ummm

-vienes tarde -fue lo único que le dijo mientras se quitaba de la puerta y caminaba dejando la puerta abierta.

Sakura entró a la casa de Sasuke, era _enorme _aunque no esperaba menos del Gran Sasuke Uchiha

-ella es Marie de la Rue -le presentó a una mujer rubia de ojos azules, al juzgar por su nombre era francesa -ella escogió tu vestido y te arreglara el pelo y lo que sea que hagan ustedes.

-la dejaré contigo, Marie -le dijo a la mujer rubia que le sonrió.

-oui, Sasske -le dijo la mujer mientras lo miraba partir a donde Sakura asumía que era su cuarto.

-el es un grran parrtido -le dijo la mujer mientras le indicaba que le siguiera.

Sakura rodó sus ojos, otro mujer que estaba encantada por su jefe.

-siéntate si vous plait -le dijo mientras le abría paso para sentarse en una silla de salón de belleza, frente a un espejo enorme.

-no sabía que Sas- el señor Uchiha tenía su propio salón de belleza.

Marie soltó una risa -no lo tiene, es mío, pidió que vinierra a ayudarrlo a prreparrar a su cita.

Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar a la mujer -no soy su cita. Pero sabía que Marie no le creería -¿qué me vas hacer?

-Saaske pidió clarramente que fuerras con tu cabello suelto

Sakura sintió que mataría a su querido jefe, maldito Sasuke, todo tenía que hacerse a su modo.

-¿y que usare? -pregunto a la rubia que estaba preparando todo para dejarla como su jefecito había pedido.

-usarras un vestido larrgo, rrojo vino. Yo perrsonalmente lo escogí

-hurray -exclamo Sakura con sarcasmo.

-sabía que te gustarria, es el colorr favorrito de Sasske.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa, sabía que sus intenciones no eran malas, ella sólo quería complacer a la persona que le había contratado.

Aunque no entendía cómo iba complacer a Sasuke de esa manera, él había dejado claro que ella no era el tipo de mujer en la que se fijaría

"_Maldito bastardo"_

Pensó en Sai, como le había mentido, el chico se había portado de maravilla con ella y ella sólo había mantenido su distancia con él, pero él seguía intentando conquistarla.

Increíble un hombre que era indiferente a ella y el otro que estaba muy pendiente. Pero no debía incluir a Sasuke en esa ecuación, porque el jamas la miraría con un interés mas allá de lo profesional.

-me lleva la que me trajo -soltó la pelirrosa sin pensarlo.

-¿Pardon? ¿Dijiste algo? -

-ah, no, no. Pensaba en voz alta

Marie no pregunto más y al parecer estuvo conforme con la respuesta de la chica.

Luego de lo que pareció pasar una eternidad, Marie había terminado con su cabello. Ya entendía porque Sasuke le había contratado.

Lucía espectacular

Marie había arreglado su cabello de manera que cayera en ondas, lucia hermoso, le había puesto maquillaje , la cantidad perfecta, había delineado sus ojos y sacado sus cejas.

Sakura no tenía ninguna queja de la mujer que lucía orgullosa de su trabajo.

Tachen eso, ya tenía quejas.

-me rehuso a ponerme eso. -dijo la pelirrosa viendo la ropa interior que le había dado la chica francesa.

-¿porr que? -sus ojos azules eran de perrito consentido, tenía un puchero en su rostro.

-no me mires así -le dijo Sakura quitando la mirada de la chica. -no me lo pondré.

-¡perro a Sasske le va encantar! -exclamo llorosa. Al parecer para ella, que Sakura no quisiera ponerse la ropa interior que ella había escogido era una tragedia.

Sakura miro a la mujer, lucía verdaderamente angustiada. Soltó un suspiro, en ocasiones le era duro decir que no, especialmente si eran dos grandes ojos azules viéndola como si ella le hubiera roto el corazón.

-esta bien, Marie.-suspiro profundamente - Me pondré lo que hayas comprado para mi.

-¡merci beaucoup! exclamó feliz, la imagen anterior de ella completamente muerta.

Comenzaba a arrepentirse el haber aceptado.

* * *

Sasuke miró su reflejo en el espejo de su sala , estaba poniéndose la corbata.

La verdad no sabía porque se molestaba.

Jamás iba a esas reuniones de su padre, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de felicitarlo en su día.

Pero bueno, había hecho un trato con él, y dijeran lo que dijeran, era un hombre de palabra.

-¡Sasske! exclamó la mujer francesa, Marie era increíble en lo que hacía, podía confiar en que Sakura estaría cómoda.

Aunque no imagino que se tardarían tanto.

Siempre las mujeres estaban listas para salir con él, jamás había tenido que esperar tanto.

-hn -fue lo único que dijo, sabía que Marie iba a ignorarlo de todas maneras.

-¿estas listo? -apareció la rubia frente a el , por alguna razón lucía increíblemente emocionada.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja, él estaba listo.

-Sakurra, ven -ordeño Marie a la pelirrosa que al parecer que no quería salir.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos esperando, así que Sakura se daba el lujo de tardarse.

"_Maldición" _

Apareció una Sakura vestida en un vestido largo, rojo oscuro , sólo tenía una manga, pero su pelo estaba suelto.

"_Luce hermosa" _

Sakura tenía su mirada en el suelo, se sentía expuesta y extraña en ese vestido. Y no sólo por la ropa interior que estaba usando.

-¿que piensas , Sasske?

Sakura alzó su mirada y miró a su jefe que evitaba mirarla.

Pero no porque lucía espantosa, el hombre pelinegro tapaba su rostro con su mano, pero podía apreciar el sonrojó de sus mejillas.

-¿Sasske, estas bien?

Sasuke bajó su mano, ambas mujeres pudieron ver claramente la mirada roja del hombre.

-vamos -ordenó el pelinegro , no se había percatado que aún no había terminado de arreglar su corbata.

-espere -le dijo la pelirrosa mientras se ponía frente a el, ella miraba la corbata y él miraba a otro lugar, estaba sonrojado.

Sin mucho esfuerzo arregló la corbata y le dio una sonrisa , Sasuke la miro y de nuevo apartó su mirada alejándose de ella. Todo lo contrario a Sasuke Uchiha.

-vamos -volvió a decir mientras se acercaba a la salida de su casa.

-iré a traer mis cosas -dijo Sakura mientras regresaba al lugar donde tenía sus cosas pero pudo escuchar a Marie y a Sasuke hablar.

-¿segurro que estas bien, Sasske? Estas bien rrojo.

* * *

El camino en el carro estuvo silencioso e incómodo, Sasuke miraba para todos lados menos a ella, así que Sakura se resignó a ver por la ventana.

-luces bien -soltó el pelinegro luego de un largo silencio.

Sakura lo miro, pero éste miraba por la ventana y tapaba su rostro con su mano. Se miraba tierno.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro, sin responder volvió a dirigir su mirada afuera de la ventana.

-llegamos -le informó su jefe luego de unos minutos. Por primera vez la miro -llámame Sasuke, olvida que eres mi secretaria, solo por esta noche.

Sakura había tenido demasiadas sorpresas en un día, un poco más e iba tener un pequeño ataque de corazón , solo pudo asentir mientras esperaba que Sasuke saliera del carro.

Le ofreció su mano a la pelirrosa y le regaló una sonrisa tranquila y serena.

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró, pedía al cielo que no se escuchará su corazón latir, le dio su mano a Sasuke mientras la tomaba y comenzaban a salir.

Habían reporteros esperando afuera. Por un momento habia olvidado lo importante que la familia Uchiha era en la sociedad.

-¡es Sasuke!

-¡y tiene compañía!

-¿Sasuke quien es tu cita?

-Sakura, ven aquí -rodeó sus brazos por los hombros de Sakura, la cual se habia puesto incomoda, jamas le habia gustado ser el centro de atencion.-quitense -les ordenó el pelinegro a los hombres que no lo dudaron dos veces. Se movieron entre la multitud hasta que entraron.

-¿estas bien? -le pregunto el pelinegro con amabilidad una vez adentro.

Se avecinaba ese paró cardíaco.

-lo, -tragó grueso -lo estoy. -asintió con la cabeza para comprobarle que estaba bien.

El chico no le había soltado la mano y al parecer no tenía la intención de hacerlo -bien, entonces que comience la fiesta

* * *

Wooo, ya el capitulo tres. Que les parecio? Me quieren matar? ajajajaja de verdad espero que no ;) . Tenga un lindo dia.

Besos!


	4. Chapter 4

Empezando la semana con una actualización. ¡hola a todos! Bueno, primero quería agradecerles a todos lo que dieron follow y/o fav a esta historia pero quería agradecer especialmente a "Abi sama" , "nicolesakura", " ", "karliss", "panesitoo (Sasuke es complicadisimo, ajajajaja pero créeme ya había pensado en ello y tu apoyando la idea me convence que debo irme por ahí ;), las mentes geniales piensan igual ¿no? Saludos)" , "lucysh", "aRiElLa (en este capítulo sabrán el por que ;) )"y a "cerecito07 (en este capítulo lo sabrás :D) ". De nuevo, gracias a los que toman parte de su tiempo para leer esta historia.

Advertencias : **-esto- : significa que es un recuerdo**

_"Esto" : significa lo que piensa uno de los personajes_

_Esto_ : es para enfatizar algo.

-esto - es diálogo normal

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ahora si, chan chaaan chaaaan :

Mi Secretaria

Capítulo Cuatro

¡Que fiesta!

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en bar, dándole la bienvenida a Sasuke y a Sakura.

-bienvenido, señor Uchiha -le hizo una reverencia un mesero. La cual Sasuke ignoro, al parecer su única preocupación era la chica pelirrosa que iba de su mano.

El salón, como era de imaginarse, era enorme , y estaba lleno de todas las personas más importantes en el mundo de los negocios.

Si esa no era razón para intimidarla, no sabia que seria.

Sakura sintió como el pelinegro le apretaba su mano, miró a Sasuke que tenía una expresión extraña. Y fue cuando comprendió que él no sólo estaba dándole apoyo a ella, sino que él también necesitaba el apoyo.

Con todo el valor del mundo y rogando que fuera una acción que su madre aprobaría, apretó la mano de Sasuke y le dio una sonrisa -todo va estar bien, señor Uchiha.

El pelinegro la miró sorprendido y acercó su rostro hasta estar a centímetros del suyo -Sasuke, llámame Sasuke.

No tenía que verse al espejo para saber que su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

_"¿Que le pasa a Sasuke haciendo eso frente a TODOS?"_

Sasuke se alejó con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro logrando que la chica hiciera un puchero, el único consuelo de todo es que al menos lucía como antes.

Como el bastardo seguro y arrogante que era.

No podía creer que esa idea le animara.

"_eres una masoquista, Sakura"_

Y ahora se estaba regañando sola.

-usted es una molestia -suspiro Sakura sintió como el agarre en su mano se relajaba.

Su jefe soltó una carcajada al ver su expresión -y tu también lo eres tratándome de ese modo. Hoy soy solamente Sasuke para ti, no señor Uchiha.

Sakura lo miro sonrojada y le regaló una sonrisa -esta bien, Sasuke.

Sonaba tan extraño decir el nombre de su jefe con tanta familiaridad, pero de igual manera sonaba tan correcto.

-ven -le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido por la chica, al parecer no tenía intención de soltar su mano y eso a Sakura no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. -en el salón no dejan entrar reporteros, pero hay fotógrafos profesionales, así que no te extrañe que nos estén tomando fotos.

Ahora, _eso _si le molestaba.

-¿que? -pregunto la pelirrosa deteniéndose, sentía que había perdido todo color de su rostro. Estar en los periódicos donde todos lo mirarian, comentarian y se preguntarian quién era ella, no era una idea que le animara. Su madre iba saber que le habia mentido, que no estaba trabajando sino siendo la cita de Sasuke en una fiesta que no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo. -no, no, no. Eso esta mal, soy su se -

Sasuke alzó una ceja y puso su dedo índice sobre la boca de la chica , callandola al instante -por milésima vez, deja de tratarme así. -quitó su dedo índice y se llevó su mano libre a su cabeza -en verdad que eres una molestia. Esas fotos son para "recuerdo" de mi padre -rodó sus ojos -no las van a publicar. Sólo pensé comentarte para evitar que tuvieras este tipo de reacciones. -se cruzó de brazos. -Aunque ya comprobe que es imposible.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida y luego alzó una ceja , se cruzó de brazos imitando su acción y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados -esta bien, _Sasuke, _haremos esto a tu modo.

El chico la miró sorprendido por un momento pero rápidamente se compuso. Le regalo una sonrisa y alzó su ceja -te cuidado con lo que dices, Sakura.

Eso hizo que Sakura bajará la guardia y perdiera la confianza que tenía anteriormente -¿eh?

-¿no te enseñó tu madre que es malo jugar con fuego?

* * *

Sasuke no había soltado su mano desde que habían acordado tratarse con familiaridad, y hacer las cosas al modo del pelinegro, así que siguiéndole el juego al chico ahí estaba parada a su lado ,su mano entrelazada con la del Uchiha mientras lo miraba hablar con unos ejecutivos que le había presentado pero no se había tomado la molestia de recordar sus nombres.

Él la presentaba como Sakura Haruno, sin más ni menos. En ese momento él la miraba como su cita y no como su secretaria.

Sasuke lucía tan distinto al patán arrogante que en ocasiones podía ser, en ese momento asentía y escuchaba a uno de los hombres que le había presentado. Aunque por fuera estaba relajado, podía sentirlo tenso. El agarre de su mano era fuerte, aunque no le lastimaba.

Su jefe era un ejemplo de que los hombres eran complicados.

Hace cuatro semanas la quería fuera, y ahora estaba ahí junto a él, siendo su cita, en la fiesta de cumpleaños del padre del chico.

Las vueltas que daba la vida.

Por alguna razón, no quería apartarse de Sasuke, el calor de su mano sobre la suya le resultaba cómodo y familiar. Por lo menos una noche quería que todo fuera distinto entre ellos, pero sabía que como cenicienta, al terminar la fiesta, todo acabaría. Volverian a ser jefe y empleada.

-Sakura

-¿ah? -pregunto la pelirrosa viendo a su jefe que la miraba con una cara sería -¿sucede algo?

Sasuke rodó sus ojos -te pregunte si querías algo de tomar.

-ah, no. Así estoy bien. apartó su mirada del Uchiha. Noto que los habían dejado solos. Aunque de vez en cuando podía sentir la mirada de los demás en ambos.

Sasuke la miró fijamente y alzó una ceja -¿te sientes mal?

-¿por qué me invitaste? -la pregunta salió antes de que pudiera pensarlo.

Eso tomo por sorpresa al hombre que por primera vez comenzó a tartamudear -eh...pues...ummm -había soltado su mano para pasarla por su cabello torpemente.

Sakura alzó una ceja divertida -¿te sientes bien?

Sonrojó

"_vaya, se esta poniendo rojo"_

-lo estoy

Sakura rió -no me digas que el alcohol te tiene mal, _Sasuke._

La miró fijamente y acerco su rostro al suyo, sus labios casi chocaban -tu si que amas jugar con fuego.

_"¡Eh!"_

Sakura se alejó rápidamente -deja de hacer eso -siseó

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con burla -¿o que?

-eh

-exacto, o nada.

La pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro, sabía que peleas con Sasuke eran igual a derrotas para ella, opto por cambiar el tema -estas fiestas son tan -miró a su alrededor , al parecer habían logrado un pequeño público que al cruzar su mirada con ella miraron a otro lado o continuaron con sus conversaciones- superficiales -finalizó

Sintió a Sasuke suspirar -siempre las he odiado, creo que de pequeño las odiaba más.

Eso hizo que lo mirara con curiosidad lo cual hizo que Sasuke le devolviera la mirada con una expresión de burla -ven, vamos a bailar. -volvió a tomar su mano para llevarla a la pista de baile.

Pero la pelirrosa se había hecho una piedra en su lugar-no, no se bailar -

Y para su sorpresa y martirio Sasuke se rió de ella -yo te guió. Sólo tienes que seguirme.

Esa risa , esos ojos oscuros y su mirada suavizada, hizo que perdiera el poder de sus acciones y accediera a hacer lo que probablemente sería un suicidio social.

Pero en ese momento no le importaba.

Lo único que le importaba era el pelinegro que le guiaba a la pista de baile.

_"Su jefe"_

Esa idea desapareció en el momento en que Sasuke puso sus manos en su cintura.

Algo le estaba pasando con el hombre que tenía enfrente. Algo que estaba prohibido.

_"No puede ser"_

Se negaba a creer eso, no podía ser.

-sólo haz lo que yo hago -le aconsejo mientras comenzaban a moverse.

Sakura lo miró fijamente. Su corazón latía rápidamente, y supo que tenía un problema. Un problema que ni siquiera su madre podría haberle advertido.

Estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha

"_matenme" _

-relájate , Sakura -le dijo Sasuke al sentirla tensa -es un baile, no una visita al matadero.

Sakura lo miró contrariada, el Sasuke que tenía enfrente era otro tipo de Sasuke, joven, bromista, divertido, amable. Era una faceta, que estaba segura, no le mostraba a nadie.

Sasuke Uchiha era arrogante, sarcástico, lleno de burla y superioridad.

Y ella había caído en sus encantos.

Decidió dejar a un lado sus pensamientos y le dio una amplia sonrisa al pelinegro, que al ver su cambio se sorprendió y miró a otro lugar , evitando su mirada. Pero no podía esconder el sonrojó de sus mejillas.

¿Existía la posibilidad de que el sintiera lo mismo?

_"claro que no"_

Sakura alzó su mano y puso su palma contra el rostro del Uchiha, logrando que el la mirara. -tu eres muy extraño, Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke la miró fijamente a sus ojos color jade, pero no contestó.

-¿Sasuke? -una voz masculina interrumpió a la pareja. Ambos miraron a Itachi que lucía sorprendido y al mismo tiempo confundido. -¿Sakura?

-Señor Uchiha -iba hacer una reverencia pero Sasuke la detuvo.

-no sabía que vendrías, Hermano -le dijo Itachi.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, el pelinegro que había conocido el primer día de trabajo apareció. -ya ves, hermano. Los milagros ocurren.

-¿significa que tu y ma ? -

-no tiene nada que ver. Fue un trato que hice con el viejo.

-Sasuke, es nuestra madre.

Sasuke se puso tenso y serio -no voy a tocar ese tema, Itachi.

-No puede huir de eso toda la vida.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido -me voy - se alejó de ambos dejando a Itachi con una muy incómoda Sakura que miraba el suelo.

Extrañamente el suelo se había hecho increíblemente interesante.

-¡Sasuke! -lo llamo Itachi, pero su hermano no lo escucho y si lo hizo no le importo, porque en ningún momento dio señal de haberle escuchado, siguió hasta perderse en la multitud de parejas. Soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio -perdón por arruinarles el momento. -

Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar al pelinegro y levanto su rostro -no es lo que parece. Yo

-gracias por hacer que viniera. -le regalo una media sonrisa, interrumpiéndola. -llevamos años intentando que viniera.

Sakura negó rápidamente con sus manos -no hice nada. -puso una mano sobre su cabeza -Fue su padre quien hizo todo.

Itachi negó con su cabeza -si tú no venías, él tampoco. Tienes un gran impacto en su vida. Gracias, Sakura.

* * *

Sakura caminaba por el salón en busca de su jefe, pero su búsqueda no había dado frutos. Había desaparecido del salón y cuando preguntaba a los meseros estos le respondían que no lo habían visto, pero si lo hacían le informarían.

Se detuvo y suspiró.

Sólo esperaba que no estuviera con alguna mujer.

Sintió su pecho pesado , tuvo que respirar profundamente. Ese pensamiento de Sasuke con otra mujer, le lastimaba.

_"¡Es tu jefe!"_

Se tuvo que recordar. Sasuke Uchiha era su jefe y con quien decidiera involucrarse no era de su importancia.

Pero si lo era.

Porque ella estaba enamorada de él.

Necesitaba aire fresco, urgente.

Sin demora, camino hasta llegar a la salida, que llevaba a un hermoso jardín. La imagen que tenía enfrente le calmaba. Le recordaba a su infancia, su padre siempre amo su jardín, él se dedicaba a cuidarlo, cuidaba de los árboles y plantas y pareciera que las plantas y los árboles le agradecían floreciendo, porque toda planta que Kizashi Haruno tocaba, florecía.

Un hilo de humo hizo que frunciera el ceño, quien fuera que estuviera fumando era un desconsiderado. Pudo distinguir que era un hombre, sus hombros tensos y su cuerpo recto.

Era su jefe

Con su ceño fruncido camino hacia su jefe el cual no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, y si lo hizo no le importo.

-¿que quieres? -pregunto dándole la espalda y soltando humo de su boca .

Sakura se acerco y le quitó el cigarro que iba en dirección a su boca.

-¡Oye!

-¡No, oye tu! -le grito la pelirrosa molesta -¡esto! -apunto al cigarro -¡es un arma de la muerte!

Sasuke alzó una ceja y trato de agarrar el cigarro -¿y tu punto es?

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada y partió el cigarro por la mitad y lo tiró al suelo aplastandolo con su pie derecho.

-¡hey!

Le regalo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!

Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido -te salvó la vida, obviamente.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y soltó una bocanada de aire -estas loca.

-tu estas loco -le recrimino -tienes una vida llena de salud, tienes trabajo, tiene fam

La mirada que le lanzó fue asesina -tu no me conoces, sólo eres mi secretaria.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos -he aprendido a conocerte.

El pelinegro le regaló una sonrisa burlona -¿ah sí?

-Si. -suspiro resignada y lo miro, esta vez su mirada se suavizo -deberías dejar de fumar.

Sasuke la miró fijamente y luego de un largo silencio contestó -mi madre odia que lo haga.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida y confundida por la confesión -entonces deberías de dejar de hacerlo si lo odia.

Su mirada se contrarió -tu no entenderías. Tienes una relación perfecta con tus padres -su voz se perdió al ver el rostro de dolor de la chica.

-y tu no entenderías que se siente perder a alguien a quien amas.

Sasuke evito su mirada -créeme, lo sé.

* * *

Sakura miraba como Sasuke hablaba con Itachi, podía sentir el aire tenso entre ambos, Itachi lo miraba de forma preocupaba, su ceño estaba fruncido, Sasuke estaba indiferente. Como si la conversación que estaban teniendo no fuera algo nuevo.

**-¿tu que sabrías de eso? cuestionó Sakura mirándolo fijamente, había recordado a su padre y eso le dolía, luego de cinco años aún dolía. **

**-¿a quien perdiste, Sakura? -sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar su nombre.**

**-a mi padre -fue lo único que dijo con voz quebrada. **

**Sasuke suavizó su rostro -¿cáncer?**

**Sakura asintió -pulmonar**

**-¿fumaba mucho?**

**Sakura negó con su cabeza -era lo que llamas "pasivo" -le dio una sonrisa irónica mirando a otra parte lejos de Sasuke.**

_"Tal vez debería dejar que se muriera fumando, maldito bastardo."_

**-mi madre nos abandonó cuando tenía seis años -soltó el pelinegro luego de un largo silencio. -entonces hago cualquier estupidez para lastimarla.**

**Eso hizo que lo mirara -Sasuke.. - **

**El Uchiha negó con la cabeza -al menos tú sabías que tu padre te amaba, y te dejaba no por elección sino por la estupidez de otro.**

**Silencio **

**Bajo su mirada al suelo, no quería llorar enfrente de Sasuke. Pero no sólo estaba triste por recordar a su padre, el hombre que llamaba su jefe había sufrido un abandono, de nadie más que de su madre a una edad tan joven donde la presencia de una madre era tan necesaria.**

**El sentía que su madre no lo amaba.**

**Y no pudo evitar imaginarse a un Sasuke más pequeño preguntando por su madre y que alguien le dijera que los había abandonado porque no los quería.**

**O peor , que se había ido por su culpa.**

**Lo miró, sus ojos jade chocaron contra unos ojos oscuros llenos de cansancio. **

**Quería abrazarlo.**

**-Tu ganas, Sakura. -eso hizo que levantara su rostro,miró como Sasuke sacaba su paquete de cigarros y partía uno por uno por la mitad para luego tirarlos al suelo. -sólo no vuelvas a poner ese rostro de dolor.**

La forma en que le había dicho eso.

Era otra faceta de Sasuke, sus sentimientos comenzaban a ponerse locos.

-Hijo, que bueno que hayas venido.

Salió de su ensoñación para ver a Fugaku Uchiha parado frente a sus dos hijos, acompañado de una mujer hermosa de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

Como los de Sasuke

Su madre sin lugar a dudas

-Señorita Haruno, es bueno verla -le dijo el padre de Sasuke estirando su mano -es un placer.

Sakura miró la mano y la estrecho torpemente -el placer es todo mío, señor Uchiha.

-es un encanto tu _secretaria_, hijo

-Padre -soltaron ambos pelinegros al unísono.

A Sakura no le avergonzaba quien era, pero era el tono que Fugaku había utilizado fue el que no le gusto.

Fugaku se limitó a contestar y le dio una sonrisa a la pelirrosa.

-es muy linda tu secretaria, hijo -esta vez fue la madre del pelinegro con una sonrisa dulce. Su tono no estaba lleno de malicia o de sarcasmo, estaba siendo sincera.

-Sakura es mi cita

La sorpresa no tardó en registrarse en el resto de los Uchiha y en la pelirrosa. Su tono había sido grave. Dejando claro que ella en ese momento no era su empleada, era su cita y debían ser respetuosos con ella.

-Mikoto Uchiha, es un placer -se presentó la madre de Sasuke haciendo una reverencia.

Sakura respondió haciendo una reverencia dirigida a la mujer pelinegra -Sakura Haruno -contesto torpemente, esa acción le había dejado sorprendida. Las mujeres que estaban en la posición social de Mikoto nunca hacían una reverencia y peor a alguien como ella, únicamente cuando la persona lo merecía por su estado social o por el respeto que le tenían.

-Sakura, por favor levántate -escucho la voz molesta de Sasuke y como ponía su mano en su cintura para que se pusiera recta.

Mikoto le regaló una sonrisa a su hijo -te has convertido en un hombre asombroso. -se acercó nerviosa y puso su mano en el rostro de su hijo.

Sakura sintió como se ponía tenso y apretaba su cintura , su rostro era un muro y en voz sería contesto -tu que sabrías, madre. Nunca te molestaste en conocerme o en cuidar de mi. Si no lo hiciste antes, no vengas a fingir ahora.

-Sasuke -regaño su padre. Itachi solamente suspiro resignado.

El pelinegro simplemente se alejó del tacto de su madre. -ya cumplí con mi parte, padre. Con permiso -les dijo a los presentes mientras abandonaba el lugar.

Sakura miró como iba desapareciendo, imaginaba que iba en dirección al jardín.

"_Sasuke si que quiere morir. Maldito bastardo desconsiderado, es la segunda vez que me deja en el centro de sus dramas familiares"_

Fugaku rompió el silencio con un suspiro de frustración -lo siento, querida.

Mikoto le sonrió -no te preocupes, cariño -miro a Sakura -gracias por haberlo traído.

Sakura se exaltó y soltó una risa nerviosa, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. -será mejor que vaya por el. -les hizo una reverencia a los presente para luego irse. La verdad, era una excusa. Estaba pensando entre ir a buscarlo, posiblemente asesinarlo o irse a su casa.

Sasuke era un desconsiderado al dejarla sola en esa situación. Pero opto por ir a buscarlo.

_"Maldito bastardo impulsivo " _

* * *

Sasuke estaba apoyado contra la pared tenía una enorme necesidad de encender un cigarro, pero le había hecho una promesa a Sakura y por lo menos esa la cumpliría.

Maldita sea

La mirada de dolor que había puesto le afectaba enormemente.

La chica había aparecido para arreglar sus cosas y desordenar su mundo.

Por segunda vez, maldita sea

El no podía estar pensando de ese modo. Especialmente de Sakura.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

-Sasuke

Cerró sus ojos, su nombre se escuchaba tan bien viniendo de los labios de la pelirrosa.

-¿estas bien?

Esa voz llena de preocupación le hacía estremecerse, no recordaba la última vez que alguien se había preocupado por él además de su hermano.

-Sasuke -volvió a llamar la chica , poniendo su mano sobre su antebrazo. Su tacto era suave , pero en la piel de Sasuke se sentía como fuego.

Con la habilidad de un predador acorralo a la chica contra la pared -deja de hacer eso.

Sus ojos jade lo miraban sorprendidos, eran tan puros, tan llenos de alegría pero de igual manera era ojos de una persona que había sufrido.

Cuando su mano tocó su rostro, Sasuke tuvo que aguantarse para no besarla. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la caricia. A diferencia de la de su madre esté la aceptaba gustoso.

-¿Sakura?

Sasuke se alejó de la pelirrosa viendo al intruso. Una sonrisa de burla lleno su rostro.

Ahí estaba el arquitecto de la compañía

-Sai -

Sasuke alzó una ceja al ver la reacción de Sakura con el arquitecto. Sin pensarlo dos veces de acerco a la chica y rodeó su cintura con su brazo.

-¿necesitabas algo? Estamos algo ocupados.

Sai miró sorprendido a Sasuke y luego dirigió su mirada a la pelirrosa -¿esto es lo que quieres? -apunto a Sasuke -¿a este idiota?

Sakura se soltó del agarre de Sasuke -¡no es lo que parece!

Sai levantó su mano -créeme que si es lo que parece.

-¡Sai! exclamó la chica al ver que se iba del jardín. -¡suéltame Sasuke!

Sasuke tenía agarrado su brazo -¿por qué? -no podía controlar el tono de molestia -¿tan importante es para ti?

Sakura lo miro fijamente -es mi amigo.

-un amigo no se pone en esa actitud. ¿Te gusta ese hombre? ¿Tienes algo con el?

Sakura se sonrojó -no es de tu incumbencia. -lo miro fijamente.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada y atrajo a la chica contra su pecho -cuida como me hablas, Sakura.

-¡Suéltame! -lo empujo . Lo miró con ira y abandonó el jardín en busca de Sai.

Sai se había comportado como un increíble amigo en esas cuatro semanas que se conocían. Y aunque no tuviera sentimientos amorosos no quería que pensara que ella era una oportunista.

-¡Sai! gritó su nombre aunque le mirarán extraño no le importaba, su única meta era no perder a su amigo.

El pelinegro se detuvo en sus pasos, pero le estaba dando la espalda. Sabía que estaba enojado con ella, pero tenía que dejar que le explicará, sólo eso necesitaba.

-Sai -suspiro al llegar donde él -no es lo que parece.

-¿entonces que significa? -se dio la vuelta para mirarla fijamente.

Una mano masculina se posó sobre los hombros de Sakura -que Sakura es mi mujer, eso significa.

_"Sasuke" _

El rostro de traición que Sai le daba le partía el corazón. Quería destrozarle la cara a su jefe.

-Sai

-Haz lo que quieras, Sakura.

-Sai, escúchame -se apartó de Sasuke y trato de tocar a su amigo pero este se alejó de su agarre como si quemara.

-¡deja de lastimarme!

Esta vez, fue Sakura la que se apartó de él.

-por favor -susurró el arquitecto. Le dio una mirada a Sakura y luego a Sasuke que estaba indiferente y sin pronunciar palabra los dejo a ambos.

Sakura se controlaba por no matar a su jefe y lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera tan conmocionada.

-Eres un idiota -sus ojos jade ardían de la ira. -Te encanta que las cosas se hagan a tu modo. ¿No? -le pregunto furiosa.

Sasuke alzó una ceja -estoy seguro que has pensado peores. Y si, me encantan que las cosas se hagan a mi modo. Por tu bien, deberías recordarlo.

-No era una pre -Y ahí perdió su ira al ver la sonrisa juvenil y llena de gracia que le daba el Uchiha

Sasuke se acerco y la atrajo hacia él. Rodeo sus brazos por su cintura, sentía el corazón de Sasuke latir rápidamente.

-Tu vales la pena, Sakura. Por eso. -Sakura lo miro confundida.

Y sin ninguna advertencia, la beso.

Wooo, capitulo cuatro. ¿Y bien, que les pareció? Muajaja, se que me han de querer matar muajaja. Primer beso entre ellos, _aunque _no se sí van a tener más, muajaja. Espero les haya gustado ;) y hayan disfrutado leyendo.

Lindo día,

¡Besos!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Gracias a todos los que le dieron follow y fav a esta historia. Pero sobretodo quería darle las gracias a "Abi sama", "panesitoo", "lucysh", "Nicolesakura" y a "cerecito07" que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar :D sus comentarios me alegran el día ajajaja , gracias.

Advertencias : **-esto- : significa que es un recuerdo**

_"Esto" : "significa lo que piensa uno de los personajes"_

_Esto : es para enfatizar algo._

-esto - es diálogo normal

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Mi Secretaria

Capítulo Cinco

-_¡__plap!_

La mano de Sakura había impactado contra el rostro de Sasuke, por un momento todo estuvo en silencio. Ella lo miraba furiosa y el le miraba sorprendido que paso a mirarla con furia mientras llevaba su mano hacia el lugar del impacto que comenzaba a arderle.

_"Me beso" _

Y ella no entendía el por que.

-¡¿cuál es tu problema?! -pregunto Sasuke su mano aún sobre el lugar del impacto. Había subestimado la fuerza que Sakura Haruno podía tener.

-¡No! -grito furiosa -¡¿cuál es _TU_ problema?!

-¡te hice un favor! -le grito el pelinegro logrando que Sakura retrocediera. Escuchar esa respuesta le había lastimado pero había logrado que se calmara.

_"Luego de la tormenta viene la calma"_

-¿un favor? -pregunto decepcionada -no soy una obra de caridad, Sasuke.

Sasuke la miro, y con frialdad contesto -tu querías esto desde el momento que aceptaste venir conmigo.

_"Debí dejar que se muriera fumando"_

-eres un imbécil -le dijo mentiras se ponía de espalda.

El pelinegro estiro su mano para tocar a la chica pero esta se alejó al sentirlo cerca-Sakura -dijo suavemente.

-no me toques -lo miro fijamente, sus ojos aguantando las lágrimas que querían salir. -yo no soy tu juguete.

Dicho eso, y para mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba entro de nuevo al salón , necesitaba espacio, necesitaba irse lejos de Sasuke.

_"La única oferta que debiste aceptar de el fue la de irte con buenas recomendaciones"_

Se detuvo en sus pasos.

¿dónde iría?

No sabía como llegar a casa y no andaba dinero. Caminar no era una opción, los zapatos que Marie había escogido para ella a pesar de ser hermosos comenzaban a cansarle.

Sus manos se formaron en un puño en sus costados, su mirada estaba puesta en el suelo. Se sentía atrapada, quería gritar, quería llorar , quería , quería.

-¿Oye estas bien?

Sakura levanto su mirada para ver un hombre alto de cabello color plata , la mitad de su rostro cubierto por una extraña tela. Únicamente su ojo derecho estaba al descubierto.

_"ex-tra-ño"_

-eh, lo estoy. -murmuro alejándose poco a poco.

-no luces bien. ¿Alguien te rompió el corazón? -pregunto de forma despreocupada como si fuera lo mas común del mundo.

Sakura miro al suelo pensando en Sasuke, y la forma en que le había tratado le había lastimado. Para Sasuke, Sakura solo era otra mujer de la cual podía disponer y abandonar a su gusto.

Sintió una mano masculina sobre sus hombres -vamos

_"¿eh?" _

* * *

-Gracias -murmuro Sakura tomando un poco de refresco que había pedido. Miro con recelo al hombre que tenía al lado.

-no soy un delincuente -la miraba con una sonrisa, o eso creía. -sólo soy alguien que decidió acudir a ayudar. Me llamo Kakashi Hatake. -le estiró su mano.

Sakura estrechó su mano con la del hombre -Sakura Haruno.

-¿y que te sucedía?

Sakura alzó una ceja viendo al hombre que tenía a su lado -umm, nada. -bajo su mirada a su refresco.

A Kakashi no pareció importarle si no le decía. El hombre emitía un aura de despreocupación, que hacia que Sakura le envidiara.

-¿por qué usa eso? -pregunto con curiosidad apuntando al rostro de Kakashi.

Por lo que parecía le dio una sonrisa pero no contesto.

-¿es un delincuente y se esta escondiendo?

El hombre la miro con indiferencia -no.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos -bartender -llamo la pelirrosa -necesito algo fuerte.

Kakashi la miro con indiferencia mientras miraba como el bartender le ponía vodka en un vaso.

-¿estas segura de eso? -cuestiono al ver el vaso frente a la pelirrosa que lo miraba con precaución.

-Si -dijo la chica tomando el vaso y acercándolo a sus labios -uno...dos...tres.

Sakura sintió como su garganta se iba quemando -¡ahh! -exclamo poniendo el vaso en la barra.

Kakashi la miro con una ceja alzada pero decidió no comentar.

-¿tu no quieres? -le pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa, a lo que Kakashi negó suavemente y fue Sakura quien llamo de nuevo al bartender -¡otro!

* * *

Sasuke caminaba por el salón en busca de Sakura . Hasta el momento su búsqueda no había dado frutos.

Pero era imposible que Sakura hubiera desaparecido, ella no conocía el lugar , y estaba seguro que no tenía medio para regresar a su casa.

Esa idea lo tranquilizaba.

Pero le perturbaba el hecho que no la encontraba en ninguna parte.

-oye -detuvo a uno de los meseros -¿has visto a una chica pelirrosa con un vestido rojo?

El hombre negó con la cabeza -lo siento, señor. Pero si la encontramos le informaremos inmediatamente.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido de frustración.

_¿Dónde diablos estaba esa chica? _

Así que continuo buscándola. Hasta qué decidió ir a los baños de mujeres.

El santuario de las mujeres cuando no quieren ver a los hombres.

Iba cometer el peor de los actos y todo porque Sakura había desaparecido.

Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cordura.

_"Es culpa de Sakura."_

Mirando a todas partes, y viendo que no había nadie mirándolo se adentró al baño de mujeres.

-¡Aaah! -grito una mujer ya adulta -¡es el baño de mujeres, Pervertido!

-¡seguridad! -grito otra.

Sasuke las ignoro y comenzó a caminar por los cubículos -¡Sakura! -grito mientras caminaba -¡ow!

La primera mujer había agarrado su cartera y le estaba pegando sin piedad alguna.

-¡Salga de aquí!

-¡ow! ¡Deténgase! -grito Sasuke tratando de resguardarse de los golpes con sus brazos -¡busco a alguien! -le grito a la mujer que no se detuvo en su cometido -¡Sakura!

Pero ya había comprobado que su secretaria no estaba en ese lugar.

-¡es el! -exclamo la segunda mujer apuntando a Sasuke. -¡sáquelo de la fiesta!

_"Maldita sea" _

-señor tendré que pedirle que se vaya de aquí -le dijo el guardia de seguridad acercándose con cautela, juraba que todos ahí pensaban que el estaba loco. Y para su propia sinceridad, el comenzaba a pensarlo.

Sasuke lo miro con indiferencia y soltó un suspiro -Soy el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha -en otra ocasión se hubiera largado. En otra ocasión no hubiera ni siquiera mencionado a su padre. En otra ocasión ni siquiera estaría en esa posición. Pero estaba desesperado por encontrar a Sakura y tenía que encontrarla.

_"Maldita sea, Sakura"_

Los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos, todos sabían la mala relación que el tenia con su familia, sin contar la fama de casanova y problemático que había obtenido con el transcurso de los años.

_"Hazte fama y échate a dormir"_

-¿que sucede aquí? -la voz de Itachi hizo que Sasuke soltara un gruñido. Lo último que necesitaba a su hermano enojado sermoneandolo. Sentía que se avecinaba una migraña.

Apareció Itachi al lado del guardia, la mujer uno y dos miraron a su hermano con ojos de ilusión, pero su hermano sólo lo miraba, confuso y molesto. Confuso porque no entendía que hacia Sasuke en el baño de mujeres y molesto porque Sasuke estaba en el baño de mujeres.

_"wohoo"_

-este señor -dirigiéndose a Sasuke -dice que es hijo del señor Fugaku.

Itachi se llevo su mano a su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Sasuke conocía bien esa expresión significaba "migraña a la Sasuke" tantos años viendo a Itachi hacer esa expresión le había denominado así, después de todo el don de Sasuke era causarle migrañas a su hermano mayor. Abrió los ojos y miro a las mujeres -¿será que pueden dejarnos solos, por favor ? -

La mujer uno y la mujer dos lo miraron sonrojadas, asintieron y dejaron el lugar.

-es mi hermano -le dijo al guardia -yo me encargo. Gracias -puso su mano en sus hombros mientras se retiraba.

Y ahora sólo quedaban ellos dos. Itachi volvió a cerrar sus ojos y acaricio su sien. Estaba pensando que hacer con Sasuke.

-no soy un pervertido.

Itachi abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente -¿te equivocaste de baño, hermano?

Sasuke alzó una ceja -no.

-explícate Sasuke, porque no te entiendo.

Itachi Uchiha había tocado fondo con todos los escándalos de su hermano. Y el hecho que tuvo una enfrentamiento con su madre, no le ayudaba a Sasuke en nada.

Sasuke lo miro fijamente, no quería explicar que había besado a Sakura y esta se había ido enojada y extrañamente había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. -no encuentro a Sakura

Itachi lo miro confuso -¿no encuentras ? -se detuvo registrando las palabras de Sasuke -¿no encuentras a Sakura?

Sasuke suspiro -tuvimos una pelea y se fue enojada.

Itachi soltó un suspiro -te pedí que no le hicieras nada, Sasuke. Prometiste que te ibas a comportar.

-¡no le hice nada! -exclamo furioso -sólo -se detuvo. ¿Cómo iba justificarse? La bese porque quería que el idiota arquitecto viera que no tenía oportunidad con ella.

-¿sólo? -insistió Itachi con voz cansada.

-sólo la bese.

Itachi volvió a cerrar sus ojos y acaricio su cabeza -tienes que dejar de hacer eso. Las mujeres no son un juego. Sakura no es tu juego, Sasuke.

-_lo se -_ Sasuke lo miro contrariado. Jamás había decidido confiarle sus cosas a su hermano, jamás. Y estaba más que claro que no comenzaría en ese momento. -debo encontrarla para solucionar todo. _Quiero _hacer las cosas bien.

Su hermano lo miro fijamente buscando la mentira en su rostro y luego de unos segundos contesto -Sakura se fue al bar, con Kakashi.

Vaya bomba

-¿Kakashi? -su enojo estaba creciendo -si los viste -quería golpear a su hermano -¿por qué no los detuviste?

Itachi alzó una ceja -hermano, tu reputación es incluso peor que la de Jiraiya. Créeme, Sakura esta mas segura con Kakashi que lo que estaría contigo.

* * *

_Increíble_

Resulta que el círculo social en el que estaban envuelto los Uchiha, Kakashi y Jiraiya eran considerados dos de los más casanovas.

Y que Itachi le hubiera dicho que su reputación era peor que la de Jiraiya le hacía enfurecer.

Quería cortarle la lengua a Itachi.

El no era un Casanova pervertido como ellos, sólo le gustaba divertirse.

A su manera.

-odio estas estupidas reuniones -murmuro molesto mientras caminaba en dirección al bar. Su querido hermano había decidido no interferir con Sakura y Kakashi porque consideraba que ella estaría más segura con Kakashi.

_"Maldita seas, Itachi"_

Llego al bar del hotel, a pesar de la reputación que su hermano le adjudicaba, el no conocía ese bar y prefería alejarse del alcohol. Su manera de divertirse nunca implicaba el alcohol.

Entro al bar, habían desde amigos , parejas e incluso personas que estaban solas desahogando sus penas. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Agradecía que tanto Sakura como Kakashi tuvieran un pelo que se distinguía en cualquier parte, porque hizo un escaneo del lugar y los encontró a los dos en la barra.

Estaban sentados juntos y miraba varios vasos al lado de Sakura y nada por parte de Kakashi.

_"Pervertido"_

Caminando furioso se acerco a la barra Sakura estaba tomando un shot de vodka , para luego ponerlo orgullosa en la barra.

-¿segura que no quieres? -escucho la voz de la chica que sonaba alegre, y luego comenzó a reír descontrolada.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos analizándola

Cerró sus ojos y acaricio su cabeza como su hermano hacía con el.

Karma.

Sakura volvió a reír -¡esta _taan _bueno! ¿No quieres?

Kakashi sólo la miro con lo que parecía una sonrisa.

-¿y a mi no me vas ofrecer? -trato de esconder el enojo de su voz, pero la vena en su frente le delataba.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para ver a Sasuke lo miro fijamente y luego se comenzó a reír -este es el bastardo de mi jefe -le apunto con el dedo. -Kakashi, el es mi jefe, jefe el es Kakashi -y volvió a reír.

Sasuke contó hasta diez -ya nos conocemos -murmuro viendo a Kakashi.

-ohhh -Sakura miro a Kakashi -pobre de ti.

Sasuke alzó una ceja furioso . Estaba pensando en sus opciones , cargar a Sakura y llevársela de ahí, o cargar a Sakura y llevársela de ahí.

-De hecho, yo le enseñe a Sasuke todo lo que sabe -

Sakura lo miro sonriente como si iba contar el chiste más divertido del mundo-pues , que _buen _trabajo hiciste -y volvió a reírse.

La paciencia de Sasuke había llegado a su límite -es hora de irnos Sakura.

Sakura dejo de reírse y lo miro sería -no

Si seguía así le iba causar que se le explotará una vena -Sakura, vámonos.

Pero esta vez Sakura ni se dignó en darle una respuesta -¿me trae otro? -le pregunto al Bartender.

-suficiente -se acerco y la agarro de su cintura y con fuerza la cargo sobre sus hombros.

-¡bájame! -grito la pelirrosa -¡auxilio me secuestran!

Todos voltearon a ver, al parecer en el lugar habían muchos héroes porque estaban listos para atacar a Sasuke en cualquier momento.

Kakashi se paró de su asiento y miro a los demás -problemas de parejas -fue lo único que dijo, lo cual resulto suficiente para el resto.

-¡Traidor! - grito Sakura -¡le confíe todo y me traiciono!

Sasuke rodó sus ojos, tenía una migraña y todo era por culpa de Sakura.

-estas haciendo un escándalo.

-no me importa.

-No esta en condición de quedarse aquí. Debiste detenerla - miro seriamente a Kakashi ambos ignorando a la chica que tenía sobre sus hombros.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros -ella quería hacerlo, necesitaba descargar sus penas.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido al sentir los golpes en su espalda.

-llévala a casa -ordeño Kakashi mirándolo fijamente.

-si, eso haré.

-Sasuke, cuida de ella. -miro a Sakura que seguía golpeando Sasuke, sus ojos se cruzaron contra los de Sasuke, no era necesario que utilizaran palabras, el pelinegro entendía bien lo que Kakashi quería decir con tan solo una mirada.

-si, lo se.

* * *

-¡bájame! -grito la chica mientras iba sobre los hombros de Sasuke -¡bájame!

-no estas en condiciones de caminar.

-¡tu que sabes! -

Sasuke suspiro , todos los que pasaban por su lado lo miraban extrañados y murmuraban entre ellos, pero ninguno intervenía.

Esto sería un artículo increíble en el periódico de mañana. "Hijo menor de Fugaku Uchiha secuestra a chica pelirrosa"

-Sasuke -lo llamo con dulzura -¿me puedes bajar?

-no

-¡bájame! -lo golpeo en la espalda -¡bájame!

-deja eso. -gruño -Vamos para el carro, trata de comportarte. ¿Quieres que tu madre se de cuenta del trabajo que estabas haciendo?

Eso hizo que Sakura dejara de golpearlo y la escucho suspirar. Bien, al menos ya no le golpeaba.

La bajo de sus hombros y la puso en el suelo.-no quiero hacer un escándalo. Sólo finge que me soportas un momento y en el carro haces lo que quieras.

Sakura lo miro confusa y se cruzó de brazos -bien.

Sasuke suspiro con cansancio -bien, andando. -tomo su mano y la guió hasta la salida.

Aunque Sakura en ese momento le odiaba, agradecía el gesto de llevarla de la mano, porque sabía que de lo contrario haría un pequeño escándalo.

O lo que ella llamaría un acto de suicidio social.

Jamás había sido una buena bebedora de hecho nunca había estado ebria . Y había elegido la peor noche para estarlo.

-¡Sasuke posa con tu novia! -le grito un cartógrafo.

-¡Sasuke posa! ¡Sasuke por aquí!

-¡Chica pelirrosa posa con Sasuke!

Sakura comenzaba a sentirse mareada por la atención y por el flash de las cámaras, pero el agarre de Sasuke le tranquilizaba y le ayudaba mantenerse en pie.

Llegaron hasta el carro del pelinegro y se adentraron en la parte trasera. Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando se cerraron las puertas del carro.

-tu en serio eres una molestia - soltó Sasuke con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados.

Sakura lo miro furiosa. El se atrevía a culparla de todo , era su culpa por haber actuado como un asno.

-¡Sabes que -! -pero no pudo terminar la frase porque había vomitado. En el caro y limpio carro de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Ah! -exclamo Sasuke al ver el desorden, soltando un suspiro de frustración, se acerco y tomo el pelo suelto de la chica mientras esta se desahogaba en su alfombra.

Cuando Sakura término se recostó en el asiento -oww

-¿señor?

Sasuke miro a la chica que estaba semi consciente -¿mmm?

-¿a dónde los llevo?

-a mi casa, iremos a mi casa.

* * *

Sasuke llevaba en brazos a la pelirrosa que había quedado dormida. Sabía que no debía permitir que durmiera pero en ese momento era justo y necesario.

-¿necesita ayuda? -pregunto el portero preocupado.

Sasuke negó -sólo abre la puerta.

Cuando entro a su apartamento no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alegría. Tenía un problema y ese era la inconsciente Sakura que llevaba en brazos.

La muy borracha e inconsciente Sakura.

Tenía que quitarle el vestido que estaba lleno de su vómito y lo mínimo lavar su rostro.

-Sass -la escucho murmurar -ke...

Decidió llevarla a su cuarto y la recostó en su cama. El jamás se había visto envuelto en una situación así, suponía que para todo había una primera vez.

La miro durmiendo, su rostro relajado. Decidió ir a traer un paño mojado para lavar su rostro lo paso con cuidado por su cara, quitando todo residuo que pudiera tener.

Al terminar , sonrió.

Aunque se dio cuenta que limpiarla había sido lo más fácil. Ahora quedaba _desnudarla_ y _vestirla._ Una operación que el estaba acostumbrado a hacer pero al contrario.

_"Maldita sea"_

Se recostó en el otro lado de la cama , sus cabeza sobre sus brazos . No entendía porque reaccionaba de ese modo. Sakura era una mujer y el había hecho otras cosas además de desnudar a una mujer.

_"Debí dejarla en casa de su madre"_

Pero sabía que no iba hacerlo, por el simple hecho que Sakura y su madre tenían una excelente relación y el no quería ser la razón por la cual eso acabará.

Miro a Sakura, ella dormía tan tranquila, como si su jefe no estuviera pensando en como desnudarla y vestirla.

Se levanto de la cama y camino hasta su armario, busco una camisa para ponerle a Sakura. Su vestido estaba sucio y no quería que se arruinara.

Con todo el valor del mundo se acerco a la chica, la levanto y comenzó a quitarle el vestido.

_"maldita sea"_

* * *

Sakura se sentía pesada, no quería despertar, le dolía su cabeza. Ese día sólo quería dormir, dormir y dormir.

Mmm, estaba cómoda. Su cama se había hecho increíblemente suave.

Y grande.

Decidió no pensar en eso y disfrutar de la comodidad de su cama. Tal vez debería llamar al trabajo y decir que estaba enferma.

Se detuvo en sus pensamientos.

La fiesta del señor Fugaku.

Abrió sus ojos asustada. Había hecho el ridículo, de eso estaba segura, sólo recordaba bebiendo en el bar del lugar junto a Kakashi.

-ay maldita sea -puso sus manos en su rostro.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba , no recordaba como había regresado a su casa.

Quitó sus manos de su rostro y se levanto de la cama. Esa no era su cama. Escaneo el lugar, definitivamente ese no era su cuarto. Miro su cuerpo.

_"no puede ser"_

Sólo estaba usando una camisa larga que debía ser de un hombre.

-no. Puede. Ser.

Tenía que salir de ahí, no podía quedarse en un lugar donde no conocía, sin saber con quien había pasado la noche.

-Kakashi -llamo con miedo.

Pero no recibió respuesta.

Miro sus zapatos a un costado de la cama, sin pensarlo dos veces los tomo, su vestido no estaba por ninguna parte, pero por el momento no le importaba, su único objetivo era salir de ahí.

Volvió a mirarse, no podía salir así, por lo menos debía usar algo para taparse mejor. Haciendo un mueca de disgusto camino hasta el armario del hombre.

Vivía increíblemente bien, ese armario era dos veces su cuarto.

Volviendo a la realidad busco entre las gavetas del hombre hasta encontrar un bóxer que le protegiera.

-esto va ayudar -dijo la chica viendo el bóxer. No era posible que ella se encontrará en una situación así. Incluso robando ropa interior de un hombre desconocido.

Pero luego tendría tiempo para sentirse culpable.

Se puso el bóxer, ahora si podría salir, tal vez en la calle no le mirarían como si estuviera loca.

Se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto y camino suavemente. Tenía que buscar la salida antes que apareciera el dueño del lugar.

Camino lento y suave , estaba oscuro así que debía caminar con precaución para no quebrar

-_¡craaack!_

No podía ser. Era la mujer más desdichada de la tierra.

-¿pero qué demonios? -escucho una voz masculina que ella conocía a la perfección.

La luz del apartamento se encendió, y apareció un Sasuke Uchiha vestido únicamente en bóxer, mostrando su cuerpo. Si no se encontrara tan asustada, hubiera disfrutado del paisaje.

-¿Sasuke?

Sasuke alzó una ceja al ver a la chica, analizo su vestuario y soltó un suspiro de frustración. -¿que haces usando mi bóxer?

Sakura se sonrojó notablemente, necesitaba que la tierra se la tragara urgentemente. -Yo -comenzó

El pelinegro le regalo una sonrisa burlona -¿es un fetiche raro que tienes?

Sakura le lanzo su zapato el cual esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo -¡no!

Sasuke la miro furioso -ten cuidado. - le exigió - Antes que destruyas mi casa.

Eso hizo que Sakura notara el desorden que había hecho, un bonito jarrón totalmente quebrado en el suelo.

-lo siento -se sonrojó de la vergüenza -te pagare.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros -no era nada. -la miro fijamente -deberías ir a dormir. Si tu plan era escapar, no ibas a llegar más allá de la puerta.

Sakura lo miro con confusión -¿por qué no?

-tengo un buen sistema de seguridad -se encogió de hombros -y son las tres de la mañana, no vas encontrar un taxi. Le dio una sonrisa burlona -aunque con lo que llevas vestido, creo que si conseguirías transporte.

Sakura sabía que estaba roja, pero eso no evito que le tirará el otro zapato -¡eres un tonto!

Sasuke soltó un bostezo -me has dicho y has pensado peores. -se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda caminando hasta el sillón y se recostó -ve a dormir.

Sakura lo siguió -¿vas a dormir aquí?

-obviamente .Una mujer ebria decidió quedarse a tener una pijamada en mi casa. -le dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Volvió a ponerse roja -lo...-trago grueso -lo siento.

-si, si. Déjame dormir.

No sabía donde tenía la fuerza pero de alguna manera dijo -ven a dormir conmigo.

Eso hizo que Sasuke abriera sus ojos y alzara una ceja -¿estas tratando de seducirme?

-¡no!

El Uchiha soltó una carcajada -creo que sigues ebria.

La pelirrosa lo miro con ojos furiosos -¡no! Sólo pensé que como la cama es enorme podemos dormir los dos.

Que la perdone su madre por lo que estaba diciendo.

Sasuke se levanto del sillón y se acerco peligrosamente a la chica -¿no tienes miedo que me aproveche de ti mientras duermes?

Sakura trago grueso mirándolo fijamente -si no lo hiciste antes , se que no lo harás ahora. -se encogió de hombros y se alejó de el -además, yo no soy tu tipo.

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

Sasuke la miro fijamente -no me tientes, Sakura.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Saludos :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, bueno luego de un buen tiempo actualizo. Quiero pedirles disculpa a los que siguen esta historia por tardarme, yo sé lo que es esperar tanto por una historia, pero estaba bloqueada en una parte, pero gracias a sus comentarios me llego la inspiración. (Espero que les guste ajaja) . Bueno, quería darle las gracias a los que dieron follow, o fav, pero especialmente quería agradecerles a : "Abi sama" "panesitoo" "cerecito07" "lucysh" "nicolesakura" y a "Sonohrina" por tomarse el tiempo de comentar. Sus reviews me alegran el día.

Bueno ya las dejo de romancear jajajaja y continúo con las advertencias:

**-esto- : significa que es un recuerdo**

_"__esto": significa lo que piensa uno de los personajes_

_-esto- significa que es una conversación por teléfono._

-esto- : es dialogo normal.

Ahora sí, dun dun duuuun, Espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

Mi Secretaria

Capitulo Seis

Sakura se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, le había pedido a Sasuke que le acompañará a dormir, pero la adrenalina que había sentido previamente ya le había abandonado, dejándole con la culpa y la pena.

Escucho la respiración suave y tranquila de Sasuke, y se pregunto si estaba dormido o si al igual que ella no podía conciliar el sueño.

-Sasuke -llamo suavemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Sasuke -volvió a intentar.

-¿mmm? -fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

-Lo siento. -dijo viendo la dirección en donde dormía su jefe.

Eso hizo que Sasuke se moviera de posición, encendió la luz de una de sus lámparas que estaba en su mesa de noche y miro a Sakura con una ceja alzada -¿lo sientes?

-Si -Sakura se sonrojó al ver el rostro soñoliento del pelinegro -por hacerte pasar vergüenza.

Escucho al pelinegro darse la vuelta y suspirar -no pienses en eso, sólo ve a dormir.

-no puedo -sincerizo viendo la espalda del Uchiha.

Por un momento pensó el que el chico le ignoraría pero tras unos segundos hablo -tampoco yo.

Se sorprendió al escucharlo -¿te preocupa algo?

El hombre que tenía a su lado, tenía muchas preocupaciones, muchas tristezas, el Sasuke Uchiha que todos conocían, era sólo una fachada.

-Me ...-comenzó pero se detuvo y cambio de parecer -ve a dormir.

-Sasuke

-sólo. Ve. A . Dormir. -había perdido toda gentileza, lo miro moverse hasta apagar la luz de su lámpara.

Permanecieron en silencio, luego de un rato la respiración del pelinegro se tranquilizó y podía asumir que se había quedado dormido. Imitando a su jefe, cerró sus ojos hasta quedarse dormida.

Por un momento se sorprendió al ver un niño pelinegro caminando con tristeza, al levantar su rostro pudo ver como las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos oscuros.

Alcanzo a escuchar que el pequeño llamaba a su madre. No pudo entender como una madre podía dejar a ese pequeño sólo.

Sin dudarlo dos veces se acerco al niño con cautela -¿pequeño, a quien buscas?

Sus ojos la miraron seguía llorando -a mi mami.

-¿dónde estaba tu mami?

Llevo sus pequeñas manos a sus ojos limpiando las lágrimas -no lo se.

-¿por qué no?

-porque mi papi dice que ella nos abandonó.

-¡Sasuke!

Se levanto abruptamente al sentir como se removían en la cama. Encendió la lámpara de noche y miro a Sasuke claramente teniendo una pesadilla.

Acerco con cautela su mano al brazo del chico -Sasuke -llamo suavemente. -Sasuke, despierta.

Al escuchar su voz abrió sus ojos, su respiración era rápida y fuerte -que -trago grueso -¿qué sucede?

-¿estás bien? -pregunto suavemente, su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

El pelinegro se llevo sus manos a su cara, por un momento Sakura pensó que estaba llorando pero rápidamente se las quito -mi padre decía que mi madre nos había abandonado por mi culpa.

-Sasuke -soltó suavemente. -no fue tu culpa.

-Mi padre -la miro con ojos cansados -no es lo que aparenta, el...-su voz se cortó, y sus manos regresaron a su rostro -el actúa como un buen hombre, pero. -bajo sus manos pero esta vez no la miro, sus ojos estaban cerrados -con nosotros no lo fue.

Y se quebró.

Sakura lo miraba con un rostro de tristeza -ven aquí -le dijo abriendo sus brazos. El Uchiha la miro y pensó que se negaría pero fue todo lo contrario. Como un niño pequeño se acerco a ella y se recostó sobre su pecho.

Sasuke no lloro, solamente estuvieron en esa posición hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Sakura se levanto al escuchar pasos en el cuarto, lo primero que vio (y no se quejaba) fue a Sasuke Uchiha abrochándose los botones, su corbata aún desecha.

-ah, estas despierta -saludo el pelinegro viendo su reflejo en el espejo -Marie vino a dejarte ropa, para que vayas a trabajar.

Sakura lo miro sorprendida y un sonrojó invadió su rostro - te pagare.

Sasuke le alzó una ceja -no seas tonta, es un regalo. Puedes tomarlo como un bono, si quieres.

Eso hizo que se sonrojara aún más -gracias. -seguía mirando al pelinegro arreglandose, sus miradas se cruzaron y rápidamente miro hacia otra parte.

Sasuke le regalo una sonrisa burlona -puedes ver todo lo que quieras -le dijo -no soy tímido.

-¿ya se va? -pregunto, aún evitando mirarlo.

Sasuke asintió -estoy seguro que no te gustaría llegar al trabajo conmigo.

Eso hizo que Sakura lo mirara, el la miraba directamente, su rostro serio. De hecho, no había pensado en eso, pero debía admitir que Sasuke tenía un punto válido.

-Además tengo que hacer unas cosas antes. -le dijo mientras se miraba por última vez en el espejo -procura llegar temprano, no te quiero deducir tu salario.

-tengo que ir a mi casa primero.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja y le regalo una sonrisa burlona -tienes una hora para llegar al trabajo, Sakura.

* * *

_Maldito maldito maldito Sasuke, mil y una vez maldito Sasuke. Un millón de veces maldito Sasuke. _

-maldita seas Uchiha -dijo en alto mientras entraba a su casa

-¿Hija?

La voz de su madre hizo que se paralizara. -¿s-si?

Y ahí frente a ella apareció su madre que la miro con una cara de confusión -¡oh por Dios! -exclamo su madre al ver su vestimenta.

Sakura se sonrojó por la vergüenza, aún andaba la ropa de Sasuke. ¿Por qué no se la cambio? Porque le daba vergüenza tomarse una ducha donde Sasuke.

Pero noo, el caballero de su jefe le había obligado a venirse en un taxi. Y pasar la pena de que su madre la viera en ese estado.

-mama, no es lo que piensas

Pero Mebuki Haruno pensaba de lo peor -me dijiste que estabas trabajando.

Sakura suspiro -y lo estaba mama. -comenzó a rezar internamente.

-¿y esa ropa?

-eh...-decidió abordar el tema por otro camino -estaba con mi jefe, Sasuke Uchiha

Eso hizo que la mirara fijamente y con desaprobación -¿te estás acostando con tu jefe?

Su rostro se puso de todos colores -¡no mama! ¡Dios! -exclamo molesta -no soy de ese tipo de persona.

Mebuki al escuchar a su hija se comenzó a tranquilizar -lo se hija, es sólo que.

-¿es sólo que, que mama?

-Sasuke es tan mujeriego, no quiero que salgas lastimada.

-mama, tu no lo conoces.

Mebuki miro a su hija sorprendida -¿Sakura, te enamoraste de tu jefe?

La pelirrosa al escucharla soltó una carcajada -mama pero que dices -sacudió sus manos y se acerco a ella -no pienses cosas locas, mama -le puso una mano sobre su hombre -mejor me voy a bañar, no quiero llegar tarde. Con permiso -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se iba.

Mebuki miro como su hija se iba a su habitación -Sakura...

Sakura cerró de golpe la puerta de su habitación, su corazón latía rápidamente. Su madre había dado en el clavo.

¿Tanto se le notaba?

Los sentimientos que tenía por Sasuke se los llevaría a la tumba. La relación con Sasuke era puramente profesional, aunque con los eventos de la noche anterior comenzaba a cuestionarse si era cierto.

Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a quitarse la ropa de Sasuke, se aseguraría de devolvérsela. Entro a su baño, preparo el agua caliente y se adentró a la ducha.

El agua caliente hizo magia en Sakura, su cuerpo instantáneamente se relajo. Por un momento se olvido de todo, pero se dio cuenta que era una labor bastante difícil.

Al finalizar la ducha, se envolvió su cuerpo y su cabello con una toalla, miro su reflejo en el espejo. No notaba nada distinto en ella, todavía estaba a salvó.

Sonrió al salir del baño y decidió cambiarse, pero su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida al ver el reloj.

Tenía veinte minutos para llegar al trabajo. No sabía si Sasuke cumpliría lo que dijo, pero no quería tentar su suerte.

Con la velocidad de la luz, se puso la ropa que Marie le había escogido que consistía en una falda gris y una camisa de botones negra. Busco unos zapatos de tacón negro, se hizo un moño y salió rápidamente de su cuarto.

-¡mama ya me voy! -le grito mientras caminaba a la salida -¡te miro en la tarde!

Escucho como su madre se acercaba rápidamente a ella y le abrazo -ten cuidado, hija.- Sakura sabía que su madre se refería a tener cuidado con sus sentimientos.

Sakura le devolvió el abrazo y asintió -tranquila mama, confía en mí. -se separaron y con una sonrisa en su rostro la pelirrosa se despidió y salió de su casa.

* * *

Sasuke miraba su computadora fijamente, tenía una mirada de concentración, aunque sólo era una fachada.

Había cometido el error de haber ido a ver a su antiguo maestro, Kakashi Hatake.

Tremendo error.

El viejo quería que Kakashi lo convenciera que se reconciliara con su madre, como si se tratara de un niño. Bufo molesto recordando su reunión con Kakashi.

**-¿Te acostaste con la chica?**

**Sasuke le regalo una mirada de molestia -eso a ti no te importa -contesto simplemente , para luego tomar de su bebida.**

**Y como si el mayor estuviera acostumbrado de sus respuestas imito sus acciones y bebió de su bebida -has cambiado, Sasuke.**

**Sasuke no lo miro -mmmm**

**-me alegra que consideres a Sakura como alguien importante.**

**Eso hizo que lo mirara con una ceja alzada -no seas estúpido, Sakura es sólo mi secretaria.**

**Kakashi lo miro seriamente -sigue diciéndote eso, y tal vez te lo creas.**

Las malditas agallas de Kakashi de decirle eso, Jah, por lo menos logro que pagara la cuenta.

Sakura era solamente su secretaria, nada más y nada menos. Y hablando de la señorita Haruno, no estaba por ninguna parte.

Ya llevaba quince minutos tarde, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo comenzaba a preocuparse. Sakura siempre había sido puntual, luego de una lucha interna tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar el número de la pelirrosa hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta.

-adelante -

Y apareció la pelirrosa luciendo sonrosada y hermosa. Se tapó su rostro con su mano escondiendo el sonrojo que delataba lo que pensaba, maldita sea en que estaba metido.

-perdón por haber llegado tarde.

Sasuke no la miro -que no se repita -le dijo de forma estricta.

Sakura asintió, no esperaba que el pelinegro le recibiera con cariño, le había dejado claro que el volvía a ser su jefe y ella su secretaria. -espero sus órdenes, señor Uchiha -le dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-puedes salir -

Sakura volvió asentir y salió de la oficina. El Uchiha miro como desaparecía y escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos. Maldito Kakashi, por su culpa tenía ideas estúpidas en su cabeza.

Sakura era su secretaria, y se lo iba a demostrar a todos.

Tomo su móvil y marco un número que él conocía a la perfección, era la primera vez que él le llamaba -Karin -saludo.

* * *

Sakura tenía su mirada perdida, desde que se había disculpado con Sasuke por llegar tarde este no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, toda su mañana la había pasado tranquila, sin ningún trabajo, sólo una que otra llamada.

No entendía como Sasuke la noche anterior se había portado como un caballero, luego como un asno y de nuevo como un caballero y ahora actuaba otra vez como un asno.

Las puertas de la oficina de Sasuke se abrieron y salió el pelinegro, luciendo guapísimo. Pero era una idea que la chica se negaba en aceptar.

-saldré un momento -le dijo sin verla -deberías ir a comer -se lo dijo con suavidad y preocupación.

Sakura lo miro y asintió -si señor Uchiha.

Se quedaron en silencio, el Uchiha se negaba a mirarla pero podía notar que quería decirle algo, al final decidió lo contrario y se fue.

Sakura suspiro, nunca entendería a su jefe.

Sonó el teléfono logrando que saliera de su ensoñación -Oficina del señor Uchiha -dijo contestando -¿con quién tengo el gusto?

Por un momento pensó que se habían equivocado porque no decían nada -¿Alo?

-_Sakura _

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, era Sai -Sai -le dijo sin alguna formalidad -Sai, siento tanto lo de la otra noche.

Juro que el pelinegro le cortaría pero lo escucho suspirar -_no puedo permanecer enojado contigo, Sakura._

Su corazón se derritió con esas palabras, prefirió no decir nada.

-_ven almorzar conmigo y hablamos ¿te parece?_

La Haruno sonrió ampliamente -me parece increíble.

Pudo sentir al pelinegro sonreír -_entonces te espero en la entrada. _

* * *

Sasuke fingía escuchar lo que su acompañante se encontraba contando. La pelirroja hablaba, hablaba y seguía hablando. Agradecía que hubiera terminado de comer porque de lo contrario hace mucho hubiera perdido el apetito.

-Sasuke ¿me estas escuchando? - pregunto la chica con una ceja alzada.

-ah, sí -le dijo con tono aburrido.

Pero eso fue suficiente para Karin porque continúo hablando. Sasuke se contuvo las ganas de rodar sus ojos. Karin seguía hablando, por lo que su mirada viajo a los clientes del restaurante.

Fue cuando vio una cabellera rosada en un moño, como el de Sakura, y frente a ella estaba el arquitecto de la empresa.

Frunció su ceño. Sakura debería estar en la compañía, no almorzando con ese bastardo.

-¿Sasuke, donde vas?

No se había percatado cuando se levanto de su mesa y camino en dirección de la pareja que charlaba animadamente.

-Sasuke -volvió a llamarlo Karin pero él la ignoro. En ese momento sólo tenía un objetivo y ese era su secretaria.

-¿qué haces aquí? -pregunto Sai con molestia.

Sasuke ni siquiera lo miro -Sakura -le dijo con frialdad -nos vamos.

-¿disculpa quien te crees que eres? -pregunto Sai levantándose de su silla.

-soy el jefe de Sakura y la necesito en la oficina en este momento. -la miro -vámonos Sakura.

-¿cuál es tu problema? -pregunto la chica mirándolo -es mi hora de almuerzo, señor Uchiha.

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada -yo no tengo ningún problema señorita Haruno, pero si usted no se levanta y se va conmigo en este momento, la que va estar en problemas es usted.

La chica lo miro fijamente pero no contesto.

-te espero afuera en dos minutos, si no llegas comienza a reservar tu puesto en la fila de desempleados.

Sin despedirse camino hacia la salida, no sin antes detenerse frente a un mesero -yo pago lo que consumimos -apuntando a la mesa en donde estaba la pelirroja.

Sakura miro a Sai -Sai, lo siento. Otra vez te quedo mal.

Sai negó con la cabeza -tranquila Sakura, se que Sasuke es un idiota -le tomo su mano y la apretó -yo pago. Ve, no quiero que pierdas tu empleo.

La pelirrosa asintió, se acerco y le dio un beso en su mejilla -gracias y de nuevo perdón. - se despidió y camino hacia la salida del restaurante. Los presente la miraban pero ella camino con la cara en alto.

Y fiel a su palabra, Sasuke la estaba esperando al lado de su carro, sus ojos oscuros la miraron.

-¿te despediste ya?

Sakura asintió -si señor Uchiha

-entra -le pidió abriéndole la puerta para que entre. Sin ganas de pelear accedió y entro.

El camino fue hecho en silencio, Sakura miraba por la ventana y Sasuke miraba a todas partes menos a ella.

-no tenías que hacer eso -hablo la Haruno cuando no pudo contenerse.

-¿hacer qué?

-eso. Actuar como un idiota, sólo porque estaba almorzando con Sai.

Sasuke la miro sorprendido, ella se atrevía a llamarlo idiota. -te hice un favor.

-¿ah sí? -le pregunto con una ceja alzada -¿como cuando me besaste? Pensé que te había dejado claro que No necesito tus favores.

-entonces te hubiera dejado con tu amiguito, ya que lo estabas pasando bien.

-lo estaba pasando muy bien -le dijo -y creo que tu también.

-eso no te importa

-así como a ti no te importaba si yo la estaba pasando bien.

-necesito que hagas un trabajo para mí. -le miro fijamente -soy tu jefe.

-pero no mi novio para actuar de ese modo. Ni siquiera eres mi amigo. Estaba en mi hora libre.

Le mostró su celular -¿ves? Tu hora libre ya paso.

Sakura alzó una ceja, bufó molesta y decidió ignorarlo. -eres un inmaduro.

-y tu una dejada.

-Mire señor Uchiha -le dijo seriamente -yo soy sólo su secretaria, no su mercancía. No se equivoque, no soy como sus amigas.

-Deberías cuidar lo que dices, Sakura. ¿No te demostré que quien juega con fuego se quema?

Pero a diferencia de la ultima vez la chica lo miro con arrogancia –tu fuego ya no me quema, Sasuke.

* * *

Decir que Sasuke estaba enojado era piropo, pero quien se creía Sakura hablándole de ese modo. Claro que el tenía derecho, ella era su empleada, y en ese momento la necesitaba.

Además le hizo un maldito favor, le estaba quitando de encima al bastardo de Sai.

El que se empeñaba a hacerle la vida imposible.

Necesitaba quitarse el enojo, y sólo existía una manera de hacerlo. Tomo su celular y marco el número de Karin, la cual luego de reclamarle por haberle hecho pasar "vergüenza" según ella, acepto ir a verlo.

-Sakura -la llamo por el interlocutor -voy a recibir visita, por favor cancela mis reuniones de la tarde.

-_está bien, señor Uchiha._

-no quiero que salgas en ningún momento -le pidió.

_-como usted diga señor Uchiha._

Sakura suspiro, luego de la conversación que tuvo con Sasuke en el carro este no le dirigía la palabra, hasta ese momento.

Sabía lo que significaban las visitas de Sasuke.

Una de sus amigas especiales.

Probablemente la pelirroja.

Suspiro, su corazón comenzaba a doler. Aunque Sasuke fuera un idiota, ella tenía sentimientos por él.

-Hola -saludo la pelirroja amiga de Sasuke -¿está Sasuke?

-si señorita, esperándola

Karin se vio complacida con la pelirrosa -oye -le dijo antes de entrar -¿qué te tienes con Sasuke?

-nuestra relación es puramente profesional, señorita.

Karin sonrió -lo sé tonta, Sasuke nunca se fijaría en alguien como tu. -se despidió con su mano mientras entraba a la oficina.

_"La mato"_

Quería tirarle el monitor en la cabeza a esa tipa. Pero quién demonios se creía.

-_ummm Sasuke_ -

-¿pero qué demonios? -pregunto en voz alta, el interlocutor estaba encendido.

_-¡ah Sasuke! _

Ellos estaban teniendo sexo y ella estaba escuchando todo, llevo sus manos a sus orejas pero los seguía escuchando.

Para esto el bastardo no quería que se moviera.

Quería que ella supiera lo que hacían.

_-¡Sasuke! _

Sakura cerró sus ojos, tenía que largaras de ahí, no podía quedarse, pero él le había dicho claramente que se tenía que quedar.

¿Eso valía su dignidad?

Necesitaba el empleo, la paga era buena, tenía una deuda pendiente por pagar y no podía tentar su suerte.

_-¡Ah! _

Siguió escuchando como Sasuke le hacía el amor a la pelirroja, Sakura sentía su corazón quebrarse. Sasuke le había dejado claro que el sólo la miraba como su secretaria. Pero ordenarle que no se moviera para escucharlos, era sucio.

Su tipo eran esas zorras y facilonas. Ella tenía dignidad.

La cual estaba perdiendo al escucharlos.

_-¿oye Sasuke?_ -llamo Karin con voz seductora _-¿qué tienes con la chica pelirrosa?_

-_es mi secretaria _

-_parecías celoso, que estuviera almorzando con el hombre pelinegro._

Sakura se sorprendió al escucharlos. La amiga de su jefe le estaba diciendo que parecía celoso.

Pero que interesante.

-_no seas estúpida._

Sakura tuvo que soltar una risa, luego de esa tortura aun podía reír, aunque fue una risa agridulce.

Karin bufo -_eres tan extraño. Será mejor que me vaya, Sasuke_ -hubo un momento de silencio, asumía que ella le había besado -_espero vernos pronto. Lo disfrute mucho._

Pero el no contesto o si lo hizo ya había cortado la comunicación.

Karin salió de la oficina con un rostro de alegría, que hizo que Sakura quisiera vomitar. Le envió una mirada de superioridad a Sakura y luego se fue.

La idea de lanzarle el monitor seguía siendo buena.

-_Sakura, ven aquí_

Y ahí estaba el dulce de su jefe.

-en este momento señor Uchiha.

Juntando su roto corazón se levanto de su silla y se acerco a la puerta. Soltó un suspiro y entro a la oficina.

Su cuerpo estaba contra la pared, y era Sasuke quien le estaba acorralando -¿te gusto lo que escuchaste?

Se paralizo.

-te pregunte -

-sé lo que preguntaste –le interrumpió con todo el valor que tenia.

Soltó una risa burlona -tú te crees distinta que las demás, pero eres igual que las otras.

-¿qué haces?

Sasuke le besaba su cuello -esto le encanta a todas. Tú no eres distinta. ¿Sientes algo ahí no?

Ella negó, pero él tenía razón, lo deseaba, pero no de esa manera, ella no quería ser una más en la larga lista de Sasuke Uchiha.

-esto es acoso. –Su voz había comenzado a temblar –me estas acosando.

Y volvió a reírse -no si lo deseas. Y por lo que siento, lo deseas.

-Suéltame -pidió las lágrimas comenzaban aparecer -por favor.

-déjate llevar. Escuchaste como Karin disfrutaba. ¿No quieres disfrutar, Sakura? -sus manos habían viajado por sus caderas.

-¡no! -le empujo -¡no soy tu puta!

Sasuke la miro fijamente -no actúes como una santa. –le dijo con sarcasmo- Tú me deseas al igual que las que estuvieron antes que ti.

-eres un bastardo -sus lágrimas caían sin señal de detenerse.

El se alejó de ella -me han dicho peores.

-¡_plap! _-

Le dio una cachetada, su rostro estaba contraído por la ira y la decepción. Sin esperar que le ordenara que se fuera, salió rápidamente.

Sus lagrimas se derramaban sin señal de detenerse, Sasuke se había sobrepasado con el, este era el Sasuke que todos conocían, el bastardo que miraba a las mujeres como una mercancía.

Ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke y sus demonios.

Odiaba no poder odiarlo.

Comenzó a caminar rápido hacia la oficina de Sai, necesitaba ayuda y el pelinegro era el único amigo que ella tenía.

Sin anunciarse y sin esperar que las secretarías de Sai le detuvieran corrió hasta abrir la puerta de la oficina del chico que al verla se levanto rápidamente.

-Sai -le dijo luego de un sollozo -ayúdame, por favor.

-¿qué sucede? -se acerco y la envolvió en un abrazo. –¿estás bien?

-ya no quiero trabajar para Sasuke, Sai, por favor ayúdame.

* * *

. ¿Y bien? Espero que no me quieran matar ajajaja. Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos pronto, voy a procurar no tardarme tanto en actualizar. Gracias a los que se toman parte de su tiempo en comentar y en leer este fic. Se los agradezco mucho.

Buen día ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Holaa, lo prometido es deuda, y aquí está el capitulo siete, no puedo creer que ya vamos por el capitulo siete, aun no decido cuantos capítulos va tener este fic, pero si se cómo va terminar muajaja. De todo corazón, muchas gracias a los que le dieron follow, fav, y especialmente a las que se tomaron su tiempo en dejar un review, no se imaginan lo feliz que me pusieron con sus comentarios, los reviews me hacen feliz ajajaja, muchas gracias a "Namiroku", "Sonohrina", "Karliss", "DULCECITO311", "HalGise", "lucysh", "panesitoo", "Abi sama", "kiome17", "Sweet-NS", "satomiuchiha1" , "nicolesakura" y a "Guest". *les hace ojitos coquetos*.

Y ahora las advertencias:

**-esto- : significa que es un recuerdo**

_"__esto": significa lo que piensa uno de los personajes_

_Esto: es para enfatizar algo._

-esto- : es dialogo normal.

Ahora si, chan chan chaaaan, espero que lo disfruten.

Naruto no me pertence.

Mi Secretaria

Capítulo Siete

-¿entonces esa es tu decisión final? -pregunto un muy sombrío Itachi Uchiha, para luego soltar un suspiro.

-Si señor Uchiha -le dijo la pelirrosa cabiz baja.

Itachi volvió a soltar un suspiro -es una pena verte partir, Sakura. Tienes mucho potencial.

-Itachi -interrumpió Sai que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento -yo quiero contratar a Sakura.

Itachi alzó una ceja -ya tienes suficiente personal, Sai.

El pelinegro negó -hace poco Cho dejo su empleo, tengo una vacante y sé que Sakura sería perfecta para ello.

Sakura miro con sorpresa al pelinegro, le había pedido ayuda pero no imagino que él le ofrecería trabajo. -No es

-Itachi -interrumpió Sai -tú decides.

Itachi volvió a suspirar -necesito preguntarle a Sasuke -le envió una mirada a Sakura que se traducía en "perdón".

-¿por qué?

-porque las referencias que dan los jefes las tomamos en consideración, aún si ya trabajaban en la empresa. -miro como Sai rodaba sus ojos -lo siento Sai, Sakura, pero es el protocolo.

Hubo un llamado a la puerta, Sai y Sakura se pusieron tensos e Itachi únicamente cerró sus ojos -Adelante

Y ahí apareció el demonio vestido de Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura lo miro y rápidamente bajo su mirada.

-Hermano -saludo Itachi -no quiero tomar mucho de tu tiempo.

Sasuke miro a Itachi, luego a Sai y por último a Sakura -¿qué sucede?

-Sakura está terminando el contrato laboral. -la sorpresa paso por los ojos de Sasuke pero rápidamente se compuso.

-¿ah sí? -la miro -¿y qué tengo que ver yo en eso?

-Sai quiere contratar a Sakura, pero necesito tus referencias.

Las manos de Sasuke se hicieron puños a sus costados, su mirada se posó en Sai -¿no te gusta quitarme todo lo mío? ¿Un poco envidioso, eh?

-Sakura no es tuya -le contesto con frialdad.

Miro a Sakura que tenía su cabeza baja -Sakura es una increíble profesional, es puntual, es inteligente, es astuta, dinámica, tiene pasión por lo que hace y todo lo que hace, -se detuvo -lo hace de la mejor manera.

Sakura alzó su cabeza por las palabras del Uchiha.

-en conclusión, si van a contratar a Sakura, están tomando la decisión correcta.

Sasuke ya no miraba a la pelirrosa, su mirada estaba puesta en su hermano el cual por las palabras de Sasuke se había quedado sin nada que decir.

-¿me puedo ir ya?

Itachi negó con la cabeza -¿no te molesta dejar ir a Sakura?

Sasuke se quedo callado y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad contesto lleno de burla-va estar mejor con Saisito.

Itachi miro fijamente a su hermano pero este evitaba su mirada y luego de unos segundos volvió a suspira -la decisión es tuya, Sakura. -miro a la pelirrosa.

La Haruno miro a Sasuke, pero este no le dirigía la mirada y peor la palabra, el tenía un aura de frialdad -yo...yo quiero trabajar con Sai.

Escucho como Sai suspiraba relajado y miro como Sasuke se tensaba, su rostro en ningún momento lo delataba.

Itachi asintió -entonces así será. Suerte, Sakura.

La pelirrosa hizo una reverencia -muchas gracias.

Itachi le regalo una pequeña sonrisa -pueden irse. Necesito hablar con mi hermano.

Ambos asintieron y dejaron solos a los hermanos Uchiha, no querían tentar su suerte.

-Sea bienvenida, señorita Haruno -le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Sakura le regalo una sonrisa pero no dijo nada, no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke.

_"Maldito seas Uchiha"_

* * *

-pensé que hablabas del arquitectucho -

-Sasuke, toma asiento.

El pelinegro menor tenía los brazos cruzados -¿me vas a dar un sermón? Porque no estoy de ánimos.

Itachi rodo sus ojos -sólo toma asiento.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y accedió a lo que su hermano le pedía -¿que quieres?

-¿por qué la dejaste ir?

Sasuke lo miro, esta vez sin ninguna barrera -no sé de que hablas.

-Sasuke, se que Sakura para ti es alguien importante.

El menor soltó una carcajada -¿que se fuman tu y Kakashi? Dejen de decir estupideces.

El mayor volvió a soltar un suspiro -estas en negación, Sasuke.

El pelinegro menor miro a su hermano fijamente -ella va estar mejor con Sai.

Eso sorprendió a Itachi, su hermano le estaba confiando sus cosas y no había insultado a Sai. -¿por qué lo dices?

-porque yo le hago mal, Itachi. Yo la hago llorar, no soy un buen hombre. -le dio una sonrisa amarga -recuerda de quien soy hijo.

Itachi negó con la cabeza -yo también soy hijo de Fugaku.

-tú tienes más de Mikoto que de el viejo -le sonrió -estaré bien hermano, si eso te preocupa.

-de hecho, si me preocupa. Te mirabas feliz a su lado.

Sasuke se sonrojó levemente -¿pero qué dices? Tú y Kakashi deberían dejar de fumar lo que sea que están fumando.

-sólo nos preocupamos, Sasuke.

Sasuke miro a su hermano y suspiro -deja de verme así.-desvío su mirada -Por cierto hermano, tenemos un trato ¿lo recuerdas?

Itachi asintió -claro que sí.

-bien, ya no quiero más secretarías.

-Sasuke, tus sabes bien que no todas son iguales.

Sasuke aparto su mirada -lo sé.

-¿lo sabes?

Sasuke volvió a fijar su mirada en su hermano y para sorpresa de Itachi asintió -pero soy un idiota.

* * *

-Sakura este será tu escritorio -le indicó Sai, su escritorio consistía únicamente en una computadora y listo.

-está bien, señor.

-¿ya no me dirás Sai?

Sakura negó -cuando estemos en el trabajo me parece más prudente llamarte señor. ¿O prefieres que te llame por tu apellido?

Sai se tensó -señor está bien -le regalo una sonrisa fingida -estaré en mi oficina por si necesitas algo.

Sakura lo miro confundida pero de igual manera accedió -está bien, gracias.

-no dudes en decirme cualquier cosa, Sakura -esta vez su sonrisa era sincera.

-gracias, señor -y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Pero el resto del día había pasado increíblemente rápido para suerte de Sakura. Se despidió de los demás y salió. Sólo quería llegar a casa y tomarse una ducha caliente.

Camino hacia el ascensor, espero que se abrieran las puertas, una vez que se abrieron entro. Era la única en el ascensor pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho tiempo cuando volvió a detenerse, en el piso de Sasuke.

Y para su suerte, apareció el Uchiha.

-uh -fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha igual de sorprendido que ella -esperare otro.

El destino se estaba divirtiendo.

Sakura negó -no señor Uchiha, hay mucho espacio para ambos. -su lado maduro estaba hablando.

Sasuke asintió y entro. Había un aire incómodo.

-gracias por lo que dijo hoy, señor Uchiha. -miraba al frente, evitando la mirada de Sasuke.

Odiaba ser tan débil ante él.

Sasuke miraba hacia el frente -no tienes que agradecer, sólo dije la verdad.

Volvieron a permanecer en silencio.

-vas estar bien con Sai. -le dijo luego de unos minutos, eso hizo que Sakura lo mirara.

Sasuke la miro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa -discúlpame por haberte tratado de esa manera. De todas las personas eres la que menos merece ese trato.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, sin embargo, ninguno se movió.

-¿por qué me dejaste ir? -había olvidado toda formalidad con el hombre.

Sasuke la miro fijamente -porque no quiero volver a ver ese rostro de dolor por culpa de mis acciones. -y sin despedirse, salió del ascensor y se fue.

En ningún momento miro atrás.

* * *

-buenas noches, señor Uchiha -saludo el portero de su apartamento.

-buenas noches -contesto mientras entraba. Camino sin detenerse hasta llegar al ascensor. Espero unos momentos hasta que llegara, una rubia de ojos grises se puso a su lado, la reconocía como una de las residentes, pero nunca se había molestado en conocerla, y para ser sincero, no quería conocerla.

Aunque la rubia tenía otras intenciones -buenas noches -saludo cordialmente.

Sasuke sólo la miro y asintió en señal de saludo. En otra ocasión le hubiera dado paso a la rubia y en el ascensor demostrarle lo que el podía hacer.

En otra ocasión.

Pero en esta ocasión no quería, ese tipo de mujer no le llamaba la atención.

-Luces solitario -le dijo mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor. Sasuke le indicó que pasara y ella le regalo una sonrisa coqueta. -¿no quieres compañía?

El chico la miro y negó con la cabeza -en otra ocasión.

La rubia bufo molesta pero no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, llegaron a su piso, lo miro por última vez pero el Uchiha no reacciono, con una mirada de fastidio salió del ascensor.

Sasuke se recostó contra la pared del ascensor y suspiro. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Todo era culpa de Sakura, su mundo estaba bien hasta que ella apareció, hacia lo que quería, con quien quería y cuando quería, no le importaba nadie más que el, para el todas las mujeres eran iguales. Eran. Tapo su rostro con su mano, la imagen de Sakura llorando no lo dejaba tranquilo.

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Obviamente no estaba pensando. Se sentía tan molesto, pero a la vez confundido, sano que tarde o temprano la lastimaría.

Pero nunca imagino que le afectará tanto.

Pues a eso le llamaban Karma.

Ella ahora estaba con Sai, y por el rostro del Arquitectucho, este no se detendría hasta conquistarla.

Cuando le dijo que estaba mejor con el arquitecto, no sólo se refería a lo profesional. Conocía el tipo de hombre que representaba el pelinegro, Sai le haría su esposa, le daría estabilidad económica y sobre todo amor. Sai era el sueño de una mujer hecho realidad.

¿Y El que le daría?

Una larga vida de llantos, de sufrimiento, de angustia. Una vida como la que Fugaku les dio a ellos, y ella haría lo mismo que su madre.

Lo abandonaría.

El ascensor se detuvo en su piso, con los pies pesados salió y camino hasta su apartamento.

Cuando entro se dio cuenta de lo solitario que estaba. Nada había cambiado desde que estaba pequeño, el aún seguía sólo. Camino hasta su bar y saco una botella de vodka.

-¿qué tal? -le hablo a la botella -¿tu si me vas escuchar?

Saco un vaso, lo lleno de vodka y lo llevo a sus labios. Cuando puso el vaso en la barra sonrió y se comenzó a reír -ahora hablo con una botella -y siguió riendo.

Estaba llegando a la locura.

No entendía lo que sentía. Jamás se había sentido así, se sentía tan miserable.

¿Qué haría ahora?

Se había disculpado, y aunque quisiera, el no podía tener a Sakura.

Se recostó en la barra y acaricio su vaso de vodka -ella merece ser feliz -cerró los ojos -Sai, la hará feliz.

Tomo su vaso y lo tiro contra la pared.

* * *

Sakura soltó un suspiro, había pasado dos horas viendo el techo.

Ni siquiera el llamado a la puerta hizo que reaccionara.

-¿hija? -llamo su madre entrando -¿hija estas bien?

La chica al darse cuenta de la presencia de su madre se sentó y le regalo una sonrisa -si mama, sólo cansada.

-¿cómo estuvo el trabajo?

Tuvo que contener el suspiro que amenazaba por salir -bien mama, me transfirieron.

La señora Haruno alzó una ceja -¿por qué?

Sakura miro a su madre y que la disculpara por mentirle de ese modo -es que el señor Sai, que es el arquitecto de la empresa, tenía una vacante -le dijo, pero el rostro de su madre seguía lleno de preocupación -y concluyeron que el me necesitaba más que el señor Uchiha -

El rostro de Mebuki Haruno paso de estar lleno de preocupación a relajarse completamente -¿en serio?

-así es mama. -le regalo una pequeña sonrisa -ahora trabajo con el señor Sai.

Mebuki Haruno junto sus manos y soltó un suspiro de alegría -que buena noticia, hija. Tenía tanto miedo que ese Uchiha te hiciera daño.

_"Muy tarde mama"_

-tranquila mama, te dije que confiaras en mi.

La señora Haruno se acerco a su hija y la abrazo -¿por qué no te siento feliz?

Sakura soltó una risa nerviosa -¿pero qué dices mama? Claro que lo estoy, tengo un empleo. El señor Sai es muy amable conmigo.

Mebuki se sentó en la cama, extendió su mano y acaricio el rostro de su hija -pero tu te enamoraste de los demonios de Sasuke.

Una lágrima se derramó por su rostro -estaré bien.

Mebuki asintió -se que así será -le sonrió -aprovecha esta oportunidad hija.

Sakura asintió -lo haré mama, la aprovechare al máximo.

Mebuki miro a su hija y se levanto de la cama -dejare que descanses.

Sakura asintió y le agradeció a su madre. Se sentía tan extraña. Sasuke, el se había comportado como un idiota, pero no podía odiarlo.

De todos los hombres de los cuales pudo enamorarse, se tenía que enamorar de Sasuke. Su jefe, un hombre que lo que tenía de guapo lo tenía de complicado.

Cerró sus ojos, pensó en como el chico le había acorralado, pero aunque el sonaba rudo, sus palabras golpeaban pero sus caricias fueron gentiles.

No tenía sentido, era como si el chico quería alejarla pero no lastimarla.

-eres tan masoquista, Sakura -se dijo a si misma.

Negó con la cabeza, no podía tener pensamientos conflictivos, Sasuke Uchiha era un tema del pasado, ella actuaría como la profesional que es y continuaría con su vida, así como el pelinegro continuaría con la suya.

-Si -se sentó en su cama -así será -lo dijo con un rostro convencido.

Pero su expresión paso a ser de preocupación -o eso espero.

* * *

La semana había pasado rápido para gusto de Sakura, y desde su encuentro con Sasuke en el ascensor no había vuelto a ver al pelinegro.

Le alegraba y le deprimía a la vez.

-buen trabajo, Sakura -le sonrió Sai -has hecho un increíble trabajo esta semana.

-gracias -le sonrió la chica haciendo una reverencia. -aunque no he hecho mucho.

Sai negó -no digas eso, eres un activo muy importante en este departamento.

Sakura sonrió -gracias.

El arquitecto miro su reloj de mano, puso una mano sobre el hombro de la Haruno y sonrió -ve a almorzar, Sakura.

-¿no me va necesitar?

Sai negó -puedo vivir sin ti un momento -le guiñó un ojo.

La pelirrosa se sonrojó -entonces iré a almorzar, con permiso.

Desde qué Sai se había hecho su jefe, ya no almorzaban juntos y ambos habían acordado eso, no era prudente hacerlo ahora que tenían una relación jefe-empleado directamente. Aunque eso no le impedía a su nuevo jefe soltarle comentarios que le hacían sentirse incómoda.

-¡Sakura! -exclamo la rubia secretaria de Itachi, Ino, cuando vio entrar a la pelirrosa . -¡aquí!

Sakura sonrió, como ahora comía en la cafetería de la empresa, habían desarrollado una amistad con la rubia Inuzuka. Ino la mantenía al tanto de los rumores de la empresa y para su suerte ninguno le mencionaba. Su situación con Sasuke había sido tratada con la mayor discreción y eso lo agradecía infinitamente.

-hola Ino -saludo la Haruno acercándose a la mesa en donde almorzaba la chica -¿por qué estas tan emocionada?

-hay un rumor en esta empresa.

Sakura rodo sus ojos -¿otro?

-Mjm - le contesto -pero este te va interesar.

Sakura alzó una ceja divertida -¿por qué?

-porque es de Sasuke -se lo dijo con cautela.

Toda diversión que Sakura pudo haber sentido, lo había perdido -no me interesa.

Ino la miro fijamente -estoy segura que sí.

-Ino por favor. -trato de detenerla, pero aunque dijera que no, si quería escuchar de que se trataba.

-es que nunca había pasado antes.

Frunció su ceño -¿el qué?

-Sasuke lleva una semana sin venir a trabajar.

-probablemente se esta divirtiendo en otro lado.

Ino negó con la cabeza -Itachi fue a visitarlo, y por lo que escuche está en una situación irreconocible.

-¿por qué? -sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, por lo que decidió sentarse antes que la traicionaran.

-porque estaba totalmente borracho y sucio. -soltó un suspiro -pero no quiso la ayuda de Itachi, por lo que comenzó a lanzarle vasos y botellas.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-umm -dijo la Inuzuka mordiendo su comida - escuche a mi jefe hablando con el señor Hatake -le dio una mirada significativa -Itachi estaba furioso y dijo que ya estaba cansado de salvar a Sasuke.

Sakura tenía una expresión llena de preocupación -¿esta sólo?

Ino asintió con la cabeza -esta vez va dejar que el se las arregle solito.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y se levanto, no tenía que pensarlo para saber lo que haría -tengo que ayudarlo.

Ino la tomo del brazo -Sakura no lo hagas.

-¿por qué no, Ino?

- porque no puedes ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser salvado.

* * *

-Sakura

La pelirrosa se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, desde que había hablado con Ino su mente era un descontrol.

-Sakura

No podía dejar de tener una imagen mental de Sasuke. Ese hombre lleno de arrogancia, con sus trajes de diseñador y con olor a perfume reducido a ser un borracho y sucio.

Soltó un suspiro.

Maldito Uchiha

-Sakura -sintió como le tomaban del brazo y asustada miro a Sai que tenía un rostro de preocupación -¿estás bien?

Sakura asintió -sí señor, es sólo que no lo escuche.

-estas distraída.

Sakura soltó una risa nerviosa -no lo estoy.

-Sakura llevas un buen rato viendo el archivero, no estás buscando nada.

La Haruno se sonrojó, ni siquiera se acordaba el por qué estaba ahí. -lo siento, señor. Ya volveré a concentrarme. -le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Sai la miro fijamente y suspiro -¿supiste lo de Sasuke verdad?

Sakura bajo su mirada y asintió.

Sai se llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza y suspiro-Ve a verlo, Sakura.

La pelirrosa miro a Sai y negó -no, no es necesario.

Sai le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y puso su mano en su hombro derecho -no vas estar tranquila hasta que mires que está bien.

-pero

-Ve. -le dijo mirándola fijamente -es una orden

* * *

Sakura nunca se había sentido mas intimidada que en ese momento. ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando decidió visitar a Sasuke?

No estaba pensando.

Era su estúpido corazón el que estaba tomando todas las decisiones.

Había hecho mal su trabajo, estaba distraída y su jefe le había dado permiso para ir a ver a su ex jefe.

Y presentía que las cosas se pondrían aún más complicadas.

-Buenas tardes, señorita. -saludo el portero.

-buenas tardes -le dijo con una pequeña reverencia. -¿sabe si esta el señor Uchiha?

El hombre asintió -el señor Uchiha lleva una semana sin salir de su apartamento, señorita. ¿Es amiga de el?

Sakura asintió -algo así.

El portero le sonrió -entonces pase adelante, señorita.

Sakura le agradeció y se despidió del portero, estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo sus piernas seguían haciendo su función.

Espero que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor, una vez que lo hicieron, temblorosa se adentró.

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Pero ya estaba ahí, no había vuelta atrás. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, marco el número del piso de Sasuke y este ascendió hasta detenerse en el piso 10.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, sintió que se desmayaría. Pero pensar que Sasuke estaba mal y sólo, le hacía recordar su decisión de haber ido.

Camino hasta llegar a la puerta del chico, tenía las llaves en su mano, pero no podía entrar.

**-¿qué tu quieres hacer qué? -pregunto un Itachi Uchiha conmocionado. **

**Sakura estaba parada frente a su escritorio y asintió -si señor Uchiha, quiero ir a ver a su hermano.**

**Itachi miro la decisión reflejada en los ojos jade de la chica -no es una buena idea, Sakura.**

**-no puedo dejarlo sólo.**

**Itachi negó con la cabeza -el está irreconocible Sakura. No sé cómo puede reaccionar. Te puede lastimar -el rostro de Itachi reflejaba la preocupación que tenía por la situación de su hermano.**

**Sakura lo miro decidida, no importaba que le dijeran los demás, ella tenía que ver a Sasuke. Comenzaba a cuestionar si era masoquista -tengo que ir, señor Uchiha.**

**Itachi la miro fijamente y luego de unos segundos suspiro, saco las llaves del apartamento de Sasuke y se las entrego -está bien, Sakura. Te lo dejo a ti, yo ya no puedo salvar a Sasuke.**

No tenía pensado salvar a Sasuke, era su corazón que le ordenaba que estuviera con el pero no pretendía que el chico le agradecería, probablemente le pediría que se fuera de su hogar y nunca volviera a buscarlo.

¿Y entonces que haría?

No quería ver a su antiguo jefe reducido a un alcohólico. No, ella quería ver a Sasuke Uchiha, el que conoció el primer día y el que aprendió a amar.

Soltó un suspiro profundo para liberar la tensión y con todo el valor que tenía y con el corazón en la mano, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió.

La casa estaba en silencio, camino sigilosamente para no asustar al pelinegro. -¿Sasuke? -llamo la pelirrosa.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

El lugar tenía un olor a suciedad y a que nadie había abierto las ventanas en días. Sin mencionar el olor a alcohol y cigarros.

Frunció su ceño. Sasuke se estaba matando, hacia todo lo necesario para que la muerte fuera por él.

¿Como en una semana alguien tan lleno de vida podía reducirse a eso?

Siguió caminando mientras inspeccionaba el apartamento. Recordó cuando había visitado a Sasuke la primera vez, había quedado asombrada por lo grande y elegante del lugar, era tan Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke? -volvió a llamar pero como la primera vez no obtuvo respuesta.

Se dirigió al cuarto del pelinegro, que estaba en peor estado que el resto de la casa. La puerta del baño estaba entre abierta, y la luz estaba encendida.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Sabía que ahí tenía que estar Sasuke. Pero tenía miedo de lo que iba encontrar.

Caminando con precaución se acerco al baño, sintió que el mundo se detuvo por un momento, y su corazón se aceleró.

-¡Sasuke! -

* * *

Dun dun duuun, fin del capítulo siete. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Les pareció que Sasuke sufrió lo suficiente o merece sufrir mas?

Buen día ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Holaa, miren quien apareció :O, primero quiero disculparme por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar por lo que para compensar (espero que sea suficiente y no quieran clavarme una estaca ajajaja) hice el capítulo más largo. No puedo creer que ya vamos por el capitulo ocho, espero no tardarme mucho con los próximos que vengan.

Quiero darle las gracias a los que le dieron fav y follow a esta historia, y especialmente quiero darle las gracias a : **"****DULCECITO311"****, "kathy uchiha", "panesitoo", "Abi sama", "Jaden", "Lanma", "nicolesakura", "Fuxgger" "HalGise", "Lucysh", **a quien entro como** "Guest" y a "Satomiuchiha1" , **por tomarse su tiempo en dejar review, sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.

Advertencias:

**-esto- : significa que es un recuerdo**

_"__esto": significa lo que piensa uno de los personajes_

_-esto- es para enfatizar algo._

-esto- : es dialogo normal.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto .

Ahora sí, dun dun duuuun, Espero que lo disfruten.

Mi Secretaria

Capitulo Ocho

**-¡Mami! -exclamo un niño pelinegro corriendo a los brazos de su madre. **

**-Hola mi pequeño -saludo la muy orgullosa madre -¿cómo estuvo el preescolar?**

**-muy bien mami, aunque hay un niño que molesta mucho -su madre soltó una pequeña risa al ver la expresión de su hijo -mami no te rías. –le reclamo con un pequeño puchero. **

**La mujer junto sus labios e hizo una mueca para evitar reírse -si mi amor, es algo muy serio. ¿Quién te molesta? -su expresión era sería aunque quería reírse.**

**-se llama Naruto mama, es un bruto.**

**-Sasuke -le dijo divertida -no te refieras de ese modo de tus compañeritos.**

**El pelinegro miro a otro lado y bufo -es que lo es mama, si lo conocieras. **

**Mikoto Uchiha no pudo evitar reírse al ver la expresión de su pequeño, a pesar de tener sólo 6 años, lo Uchiha se le notaba a leguas. **

**-¡Mikoto! **

**Toda diversión que pudo haber sentido en ese momento desapareció al escuchar a su esposo llegar, había regresado temprano. Puso a Sasuke en el suelo y miro por donde se escuchaba la voz de Fugaku.**

**_"_****_Posiblemente su secretaria no le había entretenido" -_****pensó con amargura.**

**-Sasuke, ve a jugar -le ordenó con una sonrisa forzada mientras le indicaba con sus manos que se fuera de ahí.**

**-¡Mikoto! -la voz de su esposo detonaba la falta de paciencia que tenía en ese momento.**

**-mama, pero quiero saludar a mi padre. -hizo una mueca.**

**Mikoto negó con la cabeza, comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, si Fugaku miraba a Sasuke podría desquitárselo con él, que se desquitara su enojo con ella era una cosa, pero con sus hijos, eso no lo permitiría. -Sasuke, ve a jugar a tu cuarto, cuando venga Itachi juegas con él, ¿sí?**

**Sasuke que sólo tenía 5 años asintió y se dio la vuelta en dirección de su cuarto. La pelinegra miro por donde su hijo menor salió y con todo el valor que tenía camino en dirección de su esposo. **

**Tomo una bocanada de aire y exhalo –Fugaku... **

**Sasuke caminaba en dirección a su cuarto, aunque no le gustaba jugar sólo en esta ocasión tendría que soportarlo porque su hermano regresaba más tarde que el.**

**Jugar solo era aburrido, a él le gustaba jugar con Itachi.**

**Pero luego de veinte minutos jugando solo se aburrió, por lo que decidió esperar a su hermano en la sala mientras este regresaba. **

**Camino en silencio por la puerta del cuarto de sus padres, pero lo único que vio fue a su madre sentada en la orilla de la cama, aunque le estaba dando la espalda, la escucho sollozar, al parecer hablaba por teléfono. **

**-mami -la llamo con sus ojos oscuros llenos de preocupación mientras entraba al cuarto de sus padres.**

**Mikoto al escucharlo soltó el teléfono, paso sus manos por sus ojos para disimular las lágrimas y miro a su hijo con una sonrisa -¿qué sucede mi amor?**

**-¿por qué lloras? **

**Mikoto tuvo que luchar contra las lágrimas al ver a su pequeño preocupada por ella, sus hijos jamás serían como su esposo, y tenía que hacer algo para salvarlos de ese infierno -mi amor, vamos a hacer un viaje junto con Itachi. **

**-¿un viaje mama? -su expresión se había iluminado -¿papa nos acompañará?**

**Mikoto se tensó pero de igual manera sonrió aunque forzada, estiro su mano para acariciar el cabello de Sasuke -no mi amor, sólo iremos los tres. **

**-¿cuándo nos vamos mami?**

**-Prepara tus cosas mi amor.-esta vez acaricio el rostro de su pequeño -Esperaremos a Itachi y después nos iremos.**

**Sabía que solo de ese modo Sasuke accedería, no llevarían ningún equipaje, pero Sasuke estaba en una etapa en que se creía un niño grande, y con la excusa de arreglar sus cosas ella aprovecharía para arreglar todo con su amigo.**

**-¡está bien mami! -exclamo lleno de alegría, mientras abandonaba el cuarto.**

**Mikoto no pudo contener las lágrimas, y en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la casa, con un profundo suspiro contesto -¿alo? Casa de la familia Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha habla. -su voz temblaba.**

**-****_tienes que venirte ya._**

**-¿que-que pasa? -le temblaba su mano por lo que tuvo que usar las dos para sostener el teléfono.**

**-****_Fugaku sabe que lo quieres dejar. Si no sales en este momento jamás podrás hacerlo._**

**-pero debo llevarme a mis hijos. -sintió que se asfixiaba -Itachi aun no regresa.**

**_-no, en este momento no, cuando estés a salvó podrás recuperarlos. _**

**_-_****no -sus lágrimas se derramaron con más fuerza, sin señal que se detendrían pronto-tengo que protegerlos. Son mis hijos. **

**_-no vas a poder protegerlos si estas muerta. _**

**Sasuke miraba lo que él consideraba necesario para el viaje, sus juguetes y una manta con la que dormía, era todo lo que necesitaba.**

**El era un niño grande.**

**De repente gritos llenaron la casa, y aunque dijera que era un niño grande, tuvo miedo.**

**Asomó su pequeño rostro por la puerta de su cuarto, pudo ver como su padre golpeaba las paredes, tiraba cosas al suelo y le gritaba a los del servicio que se encogían del temor.**

**Ninguno hacia el esfuerzo por detenerlo, su padre estaba descontrolado y temían por lo que podía hacerles a ellos. **

**Su mirada fría se posicionó sobre su pequeño hijo, y el jamás había tenido tanto miedo como en ese momento.**

**-¡SASUKE!**

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, el tratar de abrir los ojos comenzaba a resultar ser una tarea difícil por lo que volvió a cerrarlos.

-¡está reaccionando!

¿Qué demonios?

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Acaso había sido atropellado?

Porque no podía encontrar otra razón a como se sentía.

-tomen su presión.

-sus signos vitales son fuertes, señorita.

¿Señorita? ¿Cuál señorita? De todas las mujeres que conocía ninguna entraba en la descripción de "señorita".

Salvó Sakura

Pero era imposible que ella estuviera con el, donde sea que estuviera, después de todo por su estupidez le había alejado.

-Sasuke -y sintió como su corazón se detenía y por un momento pensó que estaba soñando -Sasuke por favor no te mueras.

Su voz.

Esa voz la conocía a la perfección, no podía equivocarse.

_"__Sakura"_ -quiso llamarla, pero sólo pudo decir su nombre en su mente.

-estará bien -le dijo esta vez una voz gentil, Sakura le contesto con un débil "gracias".

Ella estaba preocupada, estaba preocupada...

¿Por él?

Pero le había tratado de la peor manera y ella se había ido.

Definitivamente debía estar soñando

Trato de abrir sus ojos, aunque la tarea no se había facilitado logro abrirlos y lo primero que vio fue a su antigua secretaria, su ceño fruncido por la preocupación, y sus ojos hinchados, clara señal de que había llorado.

Una diminuta sonrisa llena de amargura se formo en labios que en ese momento se sentían secos. Su presencia siempre le haría daño a Sakura.

¿Qué es lo que miraba en él? ¿Por qué derramaba lágrimas por él?

_"__No llores"_ -quiso decir, pero de su boca no salió su voz.

-¿Sasuke? -había alerta en su voz y al mismo tiempo alivio-Sasuke no cierres los ojos. -le pidió.

Trato de luchar contra el cansancio, pero al final lo venció y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

**-Mira esa es el hermano de Itachi -**

**-¡es igual de lindo que Itachi! **

**Sasuke les dedico una mirada de indiferencia a las que suponía eran compañeras de su hermano. Desde que había entrado a la primaria había recibido ese tipos de comentarios, generalmente eran niñas caprichosas que creían que él era un pequeño niño tierno y dulce.**

**Y esas dos no eran distintas a las demás. **

**_Típicas descerebradas_****-pensó molesto mientras arreglaba sus cosas para irse y buscar un lugar más tranquilo. **

**-Pero por lo que he escuchado Itachi no tiene novia por culpa de él.**

**Aunque odiara admitirlo, eso le llamo la atención. Itachi le había comentado que no había nadie del que le gustaba, Sasuke jamás le había escuchado decir que quería una novia.**

**-sí, y tampoco sale con sus amigos porque tiene que cuidar a su hermano. Es como si el pobre Itachi fuera su mama.**

**¿Qué dijeron?**

**-¿cómo lo sabes?**

**-Akane se le declaró a Itachi y este le dijo que no podía salir con ella porque su prioridad era su hermano menor. Y todos sus amigos dicen que él nunca sale por cuidar de Sasuke.**

**Ambas miraron al Uchiha menor que estaba de espaldas, sus ojos oscuros estaban abiertos de par en par, sorprendidos por lo que escuchaba -ya no es tan lindo –las escucho decir. **

**El debía hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios de esas dos descerebradas, pero no podía, porque para él eran reales. Cuando le preguntaba a su hermano si saldría con sus amigos el siempre contestaba lo mismo: "****_¿para qué salir con ellos si puedo pasarla bien contigo en casa?"_**

**-no -escucho suspirar a una -después de todo, el limita a su hermano.**

* * *

_"__Que maldito dolor de cabeza" _

Intentó abrir los ojos, si antes sentía que lo habían atropellado, ahora se sentía peor.

Cuando abrió sus ojos en ese momento se arrepintió, su dolor de cabeza se hizo más fuerte. La luz del cuarto resultaba ser muy fuerte para su pobre cuerpo adolorido.

Espero hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz e hizo una inspección del cuarto. Estaba en el hospital, solo había una cama en el cuarto, había un sillón a su lado y una mesa donde asumía que ponían los regalos y arreglos que les enviaban a los pacientes. Tenía suero conectado a su brazo y una máquina que por lo que conocía media su pulso o algo por el estilo.

Estaba sólo en el cuarto, una sonrisa ácida lleno sus labios, sabía que era imposible que Sakura estuviera presente. Tuvo que haber estado soñando.

Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta, al ver como una mujer rubia con unos senos enormes entraba, vestía un uniforme azul de médico y una bata blanca, en sus manos traía lo que el asumía era un expediente clínico -así que despertaste -le dijo acercándose al monitor que media su pulso-Soy la doctora Tsunade. -se presentó esta vez mirándolo. Su voz era fuerte y autoritaria.

-Sas...-trago porque su garganta se sentía rasposa -Sasuke Uchiha. -le dijo, y odio sentir su voz tan débil.

-a ver muchacho-comenzó mientras miraba los papeles del pelinegro -tuviste una intoxicación a causa del alcohol, es increíble el nivel de alcohol en tu cuerpo. –sonaba asombrada –te vas a sentir agotado por la falta de descanso, es algo que dos o tres días de descanso curan.

-...-Sasuke solo la miro fijamente, Tsunade alzo una ceja al notar su falta de interés. Tsunade era una mujer que _jamás _permitiría que la trataran de ese modo, sea quien sea.

-mira muchacho -puso el expediente sobre la mesa y se cruzo de brazos -generalmente no me importa cuando los de _tu_ tipo se meten en este tipo de cosas, pero si me importa cuando en este tipo de cosas se llevan de encargo a personas inocentes, personas como Sakura.

-¿disculpe, que dijo? -la miro confundido, aunque en otra ocasión le hubiera callado, estaba sorprendido por lo que le estaba diciendo.

Tsunade se le acercó de forma peligrosa -mira muchacho te lo diré una sola vez, esa chica pelirrosa es una de las personas que más quiero en esta vida, y tú la hiciste llorar, una lágrima más por tu culpa y yo te mato. ¿Entendiste?

Y sabia que Tsunade no dudaría en cumplir con la amenaza, pero no le temía, estaba feliz por saber que la chica estaba ahí, el no lo había soñado. -no se preocupe no la pienso lastimar. -lo dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Tsunade lo miro como si ella fuera una reina -más te vale muchacho, porque no me da miedo cumplir con mis amenazas.

-Doctora -llamo Sakura al ver a su antigua profesora salir del cuarto de Sasuke, cuando cerró la puerta del cuarto del pelinegro se levanto para acercarse -¿como sigue?

Tsunade miro a la pelirrosa con una expresión más calmada -ya despertó pero está descansando, ya se le dieron todos los antibióticos.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y sintió que la tensión la abandonaba -gracias, doctora.

Tsunade puso una mano sobre el hombro de la Haruno -sabes que siempre eres bienvenida para continuar.

Sakura le respondió con una sonrisa melancólica -lo sé, es sólo que tengo una deuda que pagar.

-a tu padre le hubiera gustado que terminaras tu carrera, Sakura.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando menciono a su padre -lo sé, pero no puedo dejar que mi madre pague esa deuda. Terminar implicaría que debo dejar mi trabajo.

-yo puedo ayudarte. -le dijo con firmeza, no había duda en su mirada.

Pero Sakura negó con su cabeza -lo agradezco pero si acepto su dinero sería un abuso, después de todo siempre nos ha ayudado.

Tsunade se cruzó de brazos -como siempre tan terca. -le dedico una sonrisa -me alegra que no hayas cambiado Sakura. Eres la misma de siempre, concentrada en cosas importantes y no en hombres.

La pelirrosa se sonrojó ante el comentario, trato de esconder su sonrojo pero su antigua profesora alzo una ceja inquisidora.

-¿estás enamorada de ese muchacho, no es así?

_"¡Bingo! Pego en el clavo"._

Sakura bajo su mirada pero el color rojo de su rostro la delataba, se limitó a afirmar con su cabeza.

Tsunade soltó un suspiro -si él te lástima se las verá conmigo.

La pelirrosa alzó su mirada y vio la expresión de la rubia, estaba preocupada por ella, movió sus manos de un lado a otro en negación -nada va pasar entre nosotros.

Tsunade la miro fijamente -¿estás segura?

No, no lo estaba.

-Sí, lo estoy. –le dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Tsunade suavizó su rostro -no está mal enamorarse, Sakura.

-no lo estoy.

El localizador de Tsunade comenzó a sonar, lo cual fue un alivio para Sakura, la rubia lo miro e hizo una mueca -debo irme -le informo -puedes entrar a verlo.

-gracias -le hizo una reverencia.

Tsunade suspiro, Sakura nunca cambiaría, aunque llevaba años pidiéndole que dejara de hacer eso la chica siempre lo hacía -ah y Sakura -la llamo antes de irse.

Sakura se levanto y la miro -¿sí?

-sigue negándolo y tal vez así te lo creas.

* * *

**Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos de su casa, venia del colegio y estaba agotado de escuchar las tonterías que su mejor amigo, (aunque lo negaba) Naruto decía.**

**Ese día no había ido a la casa del rubio sino a la suya, y desde que entro supo que había sido un error.**

**Su padre había regresado de viaje y por la tensión en el ambiente, venia molesto.**

**Lastimosamente para él, para poder llegar a su destino, alias su habitación, tenía que pasar por la sala, la cual estaba 100% seguro que estaba habitado por su padre.**

**-así que llegaste -la voz de su padre sonaba vacía de sentimiento, lo cual era extraño, no tenía una memoria de su padre siendo un hombre feliz, al menos no con él, con Itachi era otro cuento.**

**-Hola padre -le saludo el menor. **

**-¿y tú reverencia?**

**Sasuke no expreso ningún sentimiento -las reverencias se hacen ante personas que les debemos respeto, ¿en qué te debo respeto?**

**-¡pequeño insolente! -se levanto del sillón, Sasuke no tenía que ser adivino para saber lo que pretendía su padre.**

**Hacer lo que venía haciendo desde que el tenía cinco años.**

**Acercó su mano, estaba abierta y preparada para golpearlo, pero Sasuke no era un niño de cinco años, el tenía dieciséis años y tenía la fuerza para defenderse, por lo que agarro la muñeca de su padre y lo miro fijamente a los ojos -no esta vez, ****_padre. -_****y lo empujo lejos de su alcance.**

**-¡te voy a desheredar! -le grito el pelinegro -¡vas a quedar en la calle, mal agradecido! -su padre estaba histérico.**

**-hazlo -le dijo con la tranquilidad que no sentía por dentro. -adelante, quiero ver que escándalo harás, viejo.**

**-¡eres como tu madre! ¡Insolentes, malagradecidos! ¡Tú no eres digno de tener el apellido Uchiha! ¡Tú eres un bastardo!**

**-Gracias a Dios -le contesto Sasuke, para darse la vuelta y caminar hasta llegar a meta, una vez en su cuarto, cerró con llave y golpeo la pared.**

**Estaba solo, completamente solo. Su hermano estaba estudiando en el extranjero, tenía un padre que lo odiaba y una madre que le había abandonado cuando estaba pequeño. **

**Sasuke solo tenía a sus demonios.**

* * *

-Así que ya despertaste -la voz de Itachi hizo que gruñera mentalmente, estaba completamente agotado, ni siquiera tenía la energía de ser sarcástico con su hermano.

-hola hermano -saludo de lo mas pasivo -¿qué te trae por acá?

Itachi lo fulmino con la mirada -tú no has madurado en nada, Sasuke.

-es un placer verte a ti también, hermano.

-sigues siendo un niño -su hermano suspiro mientras se paraba frente a su cama -por lo que he tomado una decisión.

Sasuke alzo una ceja -¿ah sí? ¿Sobre qué?

-Sakura cuidara de ti.

-Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada -no necesito una niñera.

-Primero, estás loco -levanto su dedo índice-segundo -levanto un segundo dedo- si, la necesitas porque no has madurado nada -levanto un tercer dedo -y no será tu niñera, estará como tu amiga.

-Itachi -le dijo entre dientes -le hago daño.

-bueno -se cruzo de brazos -¿si tanto lo sabes por qué lo haces?

Sasuke lo miro sorprendido -no...No sé.

Itachi suspiro ante la respuesta de su hermano menor -agradece que fuera Sakura que te encontró, yo te hubiera dejado ahí como lección.

Sasuke alzo una ceja –Gracias –murmuro -¿Por qué la enviaste?

Miro como su hermano volvía a tomar asiento en el sillón -al contrario, quise detenerla, pero me dijo que necesitaba ver que estabas bien, lo menos que puedes hacer es portarte de la mejor manera con ella.

-no sé si pueda. -miro hacia la puerta.

Itachi no contesto, volvió a levantarse del sillón y caminó hasta la puerta se asomó y lo escucho decir -Sakura, puedes entrar.

- ¿¡que!? -exclamo el menor de los Uchiha, quiso detener a su hermano pero era tarde, en la puerta apareció la cabellera rosa de Sakura.

Lo primero que hizo fue hacer una pequeña reverencia primero dirigida a su hermano y después a él.

-Itachi -murmuro Sasuke, comenzaba a sentir migraña.

-el está de acuerdo, Sakura. -le sonrió Itachi poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica que se compuso -¿sabes que le quedaría perfecto a este inmaduro?

¿Inmaduro?

-unas fresas que vi que vendían en la cafetería.

-está bien, señor Uchiha. -le dio una pequeña sonrisa la chica, y rápidamente salió del cuarto.

-no me gustan las fresas.

Itachi camino hasta el sillón para sentarse -a mi me encantan, hermano.

-¿cómo pretendes que me cuide si ella trabaja para el arquitectucho?

Itachi lo miro fijamente -Sai está de acuerdo.

-¿ah sí? Bueno, si se lo pediste tu es lógico que aceptaría, siempre fuiste su favorito.

-Sakura se lo pidió -la mirada de Itachi era penetrante -ahí tienes otra razón para portarte bien con Sakura, ella necesita el sueldo que gana.

-¿por qué? -aunque quería disimular no pudo hacerlo, le interesaba el bienestar de Sakura.

Bien lo había dicho, o al menos pensado.

Itachi soltó un suspiro -su padre murió, y tiene una deuda enorme con el hospital, por eso dejo de estudiar para poder trabajar.

-¿estudiar? -frunció su ceño -¿que estudiaba?

-¿nunca leíste su curriculum que Ino muy amablemente te preparo? -Sasuke alzo una ceja como respuesta -Sakura estudio por mucho tiempo Medicina, le faltaban dos años para graduarse como doctora.

Sasuke alzo sus cejas sorprendido por lo que le contaba su hermano, se había percatado que no sabía nada de la chica. -que no me cuide, yo puedo solo. -comenzaba a frustrarse, no quería ser un obstáculo para Sakura, el hace mucho había decidido no limitar a las personas que quería. -no la necesito.

-la necesitas, Sasuke. Esta necesidad va más allá de la necesidad que tenias de mí cuando éramos pequeños.

-estas drogado -evito su mirada -estoy bien así.

-si hermano -hizo un gesto con su cabeza -lo estas.

Primero una mujer rubia de senos enormes lo amenazaba, ahora su hermano lo trataba como un niño.

-te odio -le dijo, aunque no lo decía en serio, pero se enfureció cuando su hermano comenzó a reírse. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que había actuado como un niño.

-ya comienzas a mostrar emociones hermano, me vas a terminar agradeciendo. -se levanto del sillón y camino a la puerta cuando la abrió se encontró con la pelirrosa que traía las fresas en sus manos -será mejor que me vaya, yo me encargo de estas -le tomo las fresas de las manos, y le regalo una sonrisa amigable -nos vemos Sakura, suerte con este caradura.

-¡vete al carajo! -le exclamo Sasuke cuando su hermano salió del cuarto, cerró sus puños al escucharlo reír.

Sakura entro al cuarto -se que no le gustan las fresas, señor Uchiha, pero imagine que el señor Itachi tenía que hablar de algo importante con usted.

Sasuke la miro fijamente -no tienes que hacer esto, Sakura. He sido malo contigo, por favor no me ayudes.

Sakura se encogió de hombros -nos beneficiamos los dos -mintió la pelirrosa -usted se recupera y a mí me pagan.

Sasuke frunció su ceño -como quieras -le dijo mientras se acomodaba -me iré a dormir, ponte cómoda.

Sakura alzo sus cejas sorprendida -umm

-y por favor, llámame Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió al verlo cerrar los ojos -está bien, Sasuke.

* * *

**-Sasuke -saludo Itachi de doce años mientras se asomaba por el cuarto de su hermano.**

**-hola hermano -saludo Sasuke sin dirigirle la mirada, su atención estaba puesta en la televisión. **

**Itachi alzo una ceja -¿estás bien? ¿Quieres jugar?**

**Sasuke lo miro fijamente -ya no quiero jugar contigo. **

**Itachi frunció su ceño -¿por qué?**

**-no te necesito hermano, ve y sal con tus amigos.**

**Itachi se acercó a su hermano, la atención volvia a estar dirigida al programa que estaba dando en la televisión. -Sasuke, ¿pasó algo?**

**-no hermano, solo que me aburrí de jugar contigo -**

**Mentía **

**Lo que más le gustaba de llegar a casa es que una vez que terminaba con sus quehaceres jugaba con su hermano. Pero él no quería ser el que limitaba a Itachi. **

**-¿sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa, verdad? **

**Sasuke asintió con su cabeza pero de igual manera no lo miro -cuando salgas, cierra la puerta.**

**Itachi sintió que le golpeaban en el estomago, aunque Sasuke no lo estaba echando de una manera directa, lo hacía mediante una indirecta.**

**-está bien, hermano -camino hacia la salida le dio una última mirada a Sasuke, pero este lo ignoraba por ver la televisión, soltó un suspiro y cerró la puerta.**

**Sasuke miro la puerta con tristeza -lo haces por el bien de Itachi -se recordó.**

* * *

-Sasuke, Sasuke -se despertó con un gruñido al sentir manos femeninas sobre él.

-¿mmmm? -soltó un bostezo -¿qué sucede?

-es hora de tus antibióticos.

El pelinegro pensó en volver a dormir, pero era Sakura quien le estaba haciendo el favor y lo menos que podía hacer era facilitarle la tarea -gracias.

_"__ya no voy alejarla"_ -pensó mientras la miraba moverse de un lado para el otro -¿vas a llamar a una enfermera?

Sakura se detuvo en su tarea y lo miro -lo haré yo, estudie por mucho tiempo medicina -le dijo mientras sacaba las pastillas -así que sé lo que estoy haciendo, tu relájate.

-¿qué sucedió?

Aunque lo sabía, quería que ella se lo confiara, la miro detenerse en su tarea -mi padre se enfermo, aunque mi mama trabajaba no resultaba suficiente, tenía que pagar la universidad y las medicinas y tratamiento de mi papa. -le explico.

-¿tu tomaste la decisión?

Sakura asintió -mi mamá estaba cada vez mas cansada y estresada, sin decirles nada me salí de la universidad, cuando les conté ya no podían hacer nada.

-¿por qué no la retomaste?

-tengo una deuda con el hospital, este mismo hospital, es por eso que conozco a la doctora Tsunade, ella es mi antigua profesora.

-pobre de ti –lo dijo sin pensarlo y por un momento pensó que la chica se enojaría.

Pero Sakura soltó una sonrisa genuina -es un amor si le caes bien.

Sasuke tenía una sonrisa diminuta en su rostro, no era posible que en tan poco tiempo la Haruno se le haya metido por debajo de la piel.

La vio acercarse con un vaso con agua en una mano y en la otra con sus pastillas, puso una mueca de disgusto, odiaba las pastillas.

-he visto esa expresión antes, es la de "odio las pastilla"

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa -las detesto, por eso evito a toda costa enfermarme.

-bien, pero ya lo hiciste, así que toma.

-¿no se supone como mi enfermera me lo tienes que dar en la boca?

Sakura se alejo un poco de él y alzo una ceja en su dirección -ya quisieras Uchiha -le dijo mientras dejaba las pastillas en la mesa y el agua -ahí te las dejo.

Sasuke quedo boquiabierto al verla salir de la habitación -¿qué demonios?

**-Sakura, podemos pagar tu deuda, deja que ese sea nuestro agradecimiento.**

**Sakura negó con la cabeza -no señor Uchiha, no estaría bien.**

**-¿por qué quieres ayudar tanto a Sasuke?**

**El rostro de Sakura se suavizó e Itachi supo la repuesta sin que la chica se lo diera -te pagaremos por cuidarlo. **

**Ella volvió a negar -no señor Uchiha. -su sonrisa era suave y gentil -es algo que debo hacer. **

**-el te trato mal -no le pregunto, se lo estaba afirmando. **

**-llámeme masoquista -sonrío -pero me enamore de Sasuke y sus demonios. **

No podía creer que le había admitido _eso _al hermano de su antiguo jefe. Mientras caminaba por recepción una mujer pelinegra le llamo la atención.

La mujer sintió que la miraban y se sorprendió al ver a la pelirrosa, al reconocerla camino hacia ella.

Era la madre de Sasuke.

-¿cómo está mi hijo? -noto como su voz y sus manos temblaban.

Aunque conocía la historia que tenia con Sasuke, no podía ser indiferente al estado en que se encontraba -tranquila, señora Uchiha, el está bien, no tuvo ningún accidente. –Se detuvo porque sabía que mentía –De hecho, es complicado, pero él está bien.

-¿puedo entrar a verlo? -Sakura sabía que Sasuke se enojaría si ella lo permitía pero se recordó que él no era su jefe por lo que asintió.

-sígame señora Uchiha -le indicó el camino.

-Llámame Mikoto, por favor.

Sakura le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, internamente estaba bajando los santos para que Sasuke no se alterará. Ambas mujeres llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba el pelinegro.

Cerró sus ojos y abrió la puerta, y para su suerte el Uchiha estaba durmiendo. Disimulo su alivio de la mejor manera, pero se sintió culpable al ver la expresión de Mikoto Uchiha.

Era el rostro de una madre con el corazón roto, se acerco lentamente a la cama, pero no tuvo el valor de tocar a su hijo.

-el me odia -le dijo de repente, Sakura se exalto cuando la escucho.

-no creo que...

Mikoto la miro con una sonrisa gentil y negó con su cabeza –yo, yo los abandone, no lo culpo por odiarme, también me odio por haberlo hecho.

-Señora Uchiha...

Los ojos de la pelinegra se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas –cada vez que cierro los ojos miro a mi pequeño hijo de cinco años preocupado porque yo estaba llorando.

-¿por qué se fue? –se regaño mentalmente por ser tan imprudente.

Mikoto tomo una bocanada de aire y exhalo antes de hablar -sufrí de violencia doméstica, el día en que los abandone Fugaku me golpeo y fue cuando me di cuenta que no quería que mis hijos vivieran ese infierno. -su voz se quebró -pero Fugaku se dio cuento que lo abandonaría, tuve que salir rápido, fui una cobarde al dejarlos con él.

-pero ustedes están juntos.

Mikoto la miro fijamente -estuve con otra persona -le confesó -el me convenció para que abandonara a Fugaku, con la promesa que recuperaría a mis hijos, pero el también me engaño.

-¿la engaño?

La pelinegra asintió -deje que me endulzara el oído, deje a mis hijos por irme con otro hombre, prometió que cuidaría de mi pero fue igual que con Fugaku.

-¿por qué permitió que eso sucediera? –se sintió culpable al escuchar el tono que había utilizado, era acusador.

Se encogió de hombros -fui una estúpida. Pensé que había encontrado un santuario al que podía acudir y estar a salvo, y tuve la estúpida idea que mis hijos estarían conmigo y con él.

-¿por qué volvió?

-volví por mis hijos, pero cuando regrese ya eran unos adultos, Sasuke tenía dieciocho e Itachi veintitrés, ellos ya no necesitaban de su madre.

-Todos necesitan a su madre, aun cuando ya hemos crecido –pensó en su madre y todo el apoyo que le había dado toda su vida.

-No supe como entrar de nuevo a sus corazones, Itachi luego de unos años dejo que volviera a entrar en su vida, pero con Sasuke ha sido imposible –miro a su hijo que dormía –Fugaku, me pidió perdón y me juro que no era como antes, su amante puso una denuncia por maltrato, y para evitar un escándalo se comprometió a ir a terapia, le ha funcionado. –Sus ojos oscuros se posicionaron sobre la chica - pensé que si volvía con Fugaku, Sasuke me aceptaría, pero no me di cuenta de la magnitud del maltrato que vivió con su padre

-¿Sasuke sabe todo esto?

Mikoto negó con la cabeza -solo necesitaba alguien con quien expresarme, no vengo a darte lastima -le hizo una reverencia a Sakura -gracias Sakura, será mejor que me vaya, si me ve aquí se va alterar y te puedes meter en problemas-camino hacia la puerta, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a su hijo -mi hijo está en buenas manos contigo.

-Sasuke has dormido todo el día, despierta

Sasuke volvió a soltar un gruñido como lo hizo en la mañana -cinco minutos más.

-no -le dijo la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos -tienes que tomar tus medicamentos.

Sasuke se resignó y le dijo adiós a su sueño -bien, tu ganas, que molesta eres.

La chica le dirigió una mueca de fastidio y le llevo el agua y sus pastillas -toma -le dijo, que a diferencia de la mañana esta vez tomo las pastillas y el agua (en la mañana le toco levantarse a traerlas).

Con una sonrisa triunfante le quito el vaso y lo fue a poner en la mesa, camino hasta el sillón y se sentó -sabes, hoy vino tu madre.

-¿qué quería?

Se sorprendió al sentir el tono frío que había utilizado.

-ver como estabas. -le dijo con cautela. -sabes ella me explico que sucedió con tu padre.

-no quiero oírlo. -

-pero...

-no. -le corto -se que sufría de violencia doméstica, entiendo que quisiera huir de ese infierno, lo que jamás le voy a perdonar es que nos haya dejado a mi hermano y a mi quemándonos ahí.

-Sasuke -murmuro la chica.

-no vuelvas a mencionarla -

Sakura sintió que le dolía su pecho al ver la expresión del pelinegro, aunque él quisiera hacerse el fuerte, también le dolía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó hasta el chico y con cuidado lo atrajo hasta donde estaba ella, así como lo hizo después de la fiesta del padre de Sasuke.

Esta vez, Sasuke la atrajo con sus brazos. No lloro. Pero lo que transmitían entre ambos era suficiente, no necesitaban palabras.

* * *

-Sasuke, hoy te dan de alta -le informo Sakura al verlo despierto, ya era un nuevo día y lucia rejuvenecido -luces mejor -le regalo una sonrisa.

-¿qué quiere decir eso?

Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía -olvidalo. -traía un paquete en sus brazos -Itachi te envió esto, dijo que tu se lo pediste.

-gracias -le dijo , sabía que ella tenía curiosidad por saber que habían en ese paquete pero no iba dejarse convencer, por lo que no comento nada más.

-dejare que te bañes y cambies, me iré a despedir de la doctora Tsunade.

-¿tienes que especificar que debo bañarme?

La Haruno le saco la lengua -eres como un niño.

El pelinegro rodo sus ojos mientras se bajaba de la cama, ya se sentía con mucha más fuerza -si no quieres verme el trasero te aconsejo que salgas.

Sakura accedió mientras iba riendo.

Sasuke cerró la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó al paquete, al abrirlo sonrío -gracias hermano -murmuro el chico.

* * *

-Sakura, necesito hablar con la doctora Tsunade antes –le pidió mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hospital, llevaba puesta ropa nueva y una bolsa con sus cosas.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

El negó con la cabeza -es para agradecerle.

Lo cual era mentira, porque ella lo único que había hecho por él fue amenazarlo, y cada vez que lo miraba le recordaba su amenaza, claro cuando Sakura no estaba en la habitación, no le importaba si él estaba durmiendo, lo despertaba con la excusa de una "revisión" pero cuando Sakura se encontraba presente era una mama osa llena de amor.

Sakura lo miro con desconfianza -te espero en la entrada.

Sasuke asintió mientras caminaba en busca de la doctora Tsunade. Luego de caminar unos minutos encontró la puerta que se leía "Doctora Tsunade Senju". Toco dos veces, espero que la rubia le indicara y abrío.

-ah -soltó aburrida al ver de quien se trataba.-eres tú. ¿Qué quieres?

Sasuke camino hasta la silla que estaba frente su escritorio y sin esperar que le indicara se sentó. -usted me cae mal y yo a usted, así que no vengo a socializar.

La rubia se recostó en su silla con los brazos cruzados -no tengo todo el tiempo.

-mi hermano me dio una información importante -saco un cheque y se lo puso en el escritorio -creo que esto cubre la deuda de Sakura.

Tsunade miro el cheque y lo miro sorprendida -ella no va estar de acuerdo.

-y es ahí donde viene usted.

La rubia alzo una ceja -explícate.

-yo pagaré la deuda de Sakura -le apuntó el cheque -con ese papelito que tiene en su mano -y no le va contar a Sakura.

-¿y el dinero que ella pague, que se supone que haga con él?

Sasuke le regalo una sonrisa felina -tengo una idea de qué hacer con ese dinero.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y no quieran matarme.

Vamos a hacer una encuesta:

¿Con quién quieren que se quede Sai?

(Sakura puede ser una respuesta) incluso un nuevo personaje, si así lo desean

Buen día :D


End file.
